Yesterday & Today - Asmita & Shaka Version
by H. Sagittarius
Summary: Um olhar - e um sentir na pele-, de alguns dos antigos Cavaleiros de Ouro sobre suas encarnações atuais. Aqui, Asmita experimenta a vida no Santuário com os olhos de Shaka, curioso sobre o lemuriano marido de Buda, embora suas emoções sobre tudo isso o empurrem a vontades simples, decisões controversas e perguntas aparentemente sem resposta.YAOI, Mu X Shaka/Asmita.
1. Chapter 1

_**Yesterday & Today – Do As Infinity**_

 _Queridos amigos, até logo  
Nesses inesquecíveis encontros  
Usamos ambas mãos para abraçar nossas feridas  
Vagando eternamente  
Assistindo esse mundo limitado  
Os viajantes_

 _É tão maravilhoso quando você tem bons desejos  
Abra seus olhos e veja dentro do seu coração  
É tão maravilhoso quando você tem bons desejos  
Abra seus olhos e veja dentro do seu coração_

 _O crime chamado solidão  
Induzem sons de orações  
A realidade que se tornou passado  
E os suaves suspiros do amanhã  
Acreditando que isso o perdoará  
Não há necessidade de se sentir perplexo  
Você apenas precisa seguir em frente_

 _É tão maravilhoso quando você tem bons desejos  
Abra seus olhos e veja dentro do seu coração  
É tão maravilhoso quando você tem bons desejos  
Abra seus olhos e veja dentro do seu coração  
Vagando eternamente  
Andando em direção à luz  
Os viajantes_

 _Queridos amigos,  
Mesmo que não tenhamos a energia  
Ainda temos que atravessar essa fase  
Bravamente  
Amar, mutuamente  
Deixe a eternidade florescer nessa cidade  
E então um dia talvez  
Cantaremos juntos novamente,  
Começando mais uma jornada_

 **Yesterday & Today – Asmita & Shaka Version**

 **Parte I**

" _Se até o mundo tem um limite, por que haveria eu de querer prolongar meu tempo no samsara? Talvez jamais devesse contestar ou duvidar do meu destino entrelaçado às minhas próprias escolhas. Eu gostaria de poder enxergar melhor o meu próprio coração, mas algo foi obscurecido e eu não consigo ver o que sou, o que eu fui. Profundamente em meu coração humano e falho eu desejei poder esquecer os meus sentimentos mais intensos que eu não podia compreender. Havia tanto amor que eu não podia definir, tantas memórias sem nenhuma luz, que ainda assim me tomavam com tanta força que eu apenas gostaria de dar um passo atrás e encontrar outra maneira. Mas eu me destruí antes de compreender o que eu era plenamente. Ou sequer se eu era algo plenamente._

 _Eu senti a chuva fria sobre meu corpo muitas vezes, mas eu nunca vi as nuvens ou soube que nuances o céu tinha quando chovia. O sol ardeu em minha pele muitas vezes, mas eu jamais vi seu brilho. Eu sempre possuí apenas partes das impressões de uma vida, alguma coisa dentro de mim parecia incompleta, mas no final das contas, não era a escuridão literal dos meus olhos. Era a luz que faltava para iluminar minha alma._

 _Eu nunca entendi porque alguém julgou que eu merecia que lágrimas fossem derramadas quando eu fiz o meu inevitável sacrifício…_

 _A essência daquele lugar… eu vou carregar em minha memória pela eternidade."_

…

O sol da manhã entrava pelas brechas das cortinas, iluminando irregularmente o quarto. Os raios atingiram o rosto do loiro sobre a cama e incomodaram seu sono. Asmita remexeu-se no colchão, mas sentiu-se limitado, despertando completamente. Sentia os braços em torno de sua cintura e a respiração morna em sua nuca, outro corpo quente e perfumado totalmente colado ao seu, um cosmo gentil adormecido. O cheiro de jasmim e lavanda lhe era totalmente familiar, eram de seus aromas favoritos…

" _O quê?… Quando…? Áries. Não é o Shion… Embora seja absurdamente semelhante… O que eu estou fazendo aqui? Ou melhor, o que ELE está fazendo aqui? Essa ainda é a casa de Virgem… mas eu não deveria estar na casa de Virgem… Isso é um delírio de morte? Não, este corpo está bem vivo…"_

Quando o outro se moveu, sentiu uma ereção roçar firme em sua bunda e quase saltou da cama. _"BEM VIVO MESMO!"_ Por ter se movido bruscamente, quase se soltou dos braços que o envolviam. Ouviu os resmungos de uma voz adorável ainda perto de seu rosto.

\- O que foi, Shaka? Você podia dormir só mais um pouquinho de vez em quando, né?

" _Shaka?"_ Foi quando Asmita parou para perceber o tempo e o espaço ao seu redor. _"É a casa de Virgem… mas isto… isto é outra era, não a minha. Por quê?"_ –Shaka?

" _E essa agora, eu tenho que responder… O cavaleiro de Áries dessa era, amante do atual cavaleiro de Virgem? Buda, que diabos de vida você está vivendo agora?"_

Asmita – O quê?

Mu enrolou-se mais ainda ao seu amado, preguiçosamente, Asmita quis fugir do abraço, mas ficou imóvel.

Mu – Não quer mesmo dormir mais um pouquinho?

Asmita – Não… O sol me incomodou… - _"Sol incomoda desde quando?"_

Mu – Ah, sinto muito, meu querido, eu acho que não fechei direito as cortinas ontem, estava tão cansado de arrumar de novo a armadura do Dohko…

" _Dohko?! Como assim?!"_

Asmita – Ahm… o que aconteceu com a armadura de Libra? – Arriscou-se.

Mu – Ele estava aprontando das dele de novo tentando perturbar meu pai no salão do Grande Mestre, mas não sei como foi que a armadura ganhou tantos arranhões, deve ter levado alguns golpes. Obviamente eles não me contaram o que foi que aconteceu, eles nunca me contam de onde tiram criatividade pra danificar uma armadura de ouro sem ser em batalha…

Asmita – Ah… - _"Pai? Grande Mestre? Dohko perturbando? É por isso que sinto o cosmo tão parecido…"_ – Shion nunca me pareceu do tipo que contaria mesmo essas coisas…

Mu – Hum… é a primeira vez que você chama teu sogro só pelo nome.

" _Shion sempre foi Shion pra mim…"_

Asmita – É… melhor não fazer isso na frente dele…

Mu – Ele não vai se importar. Ninguém vai.

Asmita – Hum…

Mu – Está com fome?

Asmita – Um pouco.

Mu – Bom. Hoje é meu dia de fazer o café da manhã, vou fazer algo especial pra você, meu anjo.

Asmita – Obrigado… - _"O que o cavaleiro de Virgem desta era tem pra ter um homem tão apaixonado ?…"_

Mu – Vou indo na frente para a cozinha, então. – Roubou um beijo suave dos lábios do loiro e se levantou, deixando para trás um Asmita completamente atônito. Fora um primeiro beijo muito repentino.

Depois que Mu deixou o quarto, Asmita se levantou lentamente. Seu cosmo podia sentir a disposição das coisas no quarto, mas não queria ser notado por Shion e Dohko até entender o que estava acontecendo, então ficou ligeiramente perdido. Até ouvir a voz de Mu vinda do corredor.

Mu – Eu deixei seu sari no pé da cama, caso o esteja procurando.

" _Eu ia vestir a armadura em último caso, não ia sair daqui com quase nada desse jeito…"_ Estava apenas com uma camisa fina e longa que chegava um pouco acima do meio das coxas. Não teve dificuldades em se ajeitar no sari, embora nem conseguisse se lembrar de qual fora a última vez que usara um. Saiu do quarto seguindo o cosmo de seu "companheiro". Não sabia o nome dele e muito menos que formas de tratamento o cavaleiro atual usava para ele. Pensou que fosse melhor lhe deixar a par do que estava acontecendo antes que se sentisse enganado. O cheiro agradável de torta de frutas e chá lhe mostrou o quanto sentia fome de fato, e não era o "um pouco" que afirmara antes. _"Os cavaleiros de agora pelo jeito não estão se privando de nada do que é bom… Kardia ia gostar muito disso… Como Dohko deve estar gostando."_ Parou na porta da cozinha.

Mu – As armaduras estão ressoando especialmente belas hoje, você pode ouvir? – Mu comentou enquanto terminava de por a mesa. Asmita se ateve a prestar atenção, sentindo a armadura de Áries ao lado da armadura de Virgem em uma sala próxima. E de fato, elas ressoavam sincronizadas. Era uma melodia suave. Um som imperceptível para as outras pessoas, mas não para ele. E com certeza, não para um lemuriano reparador de armaduras.

Asmita – Elas estão… felizes?

Mu – Exatamente. Elas frequentemente estão felizes quando as colocamos juntas, mas nem sempre você as ouve. Venha, sente-se comigo. Eu deixei preparada a torta de frutas que você gosta…

Asmita – Isso é adorável da sua parte…

Mu – Sabe que gosto de mimá-lo. Só não posso tanto quanto gostaria enquanto Dohko, Miro, Aioria e os cavaleiros de Bronze continuarem arruinando suas armaduras nas aventuras amorosas que nunca me contam. Uma hora vou me cansar de consertar de graça e exigir as histórias como pagamento…

Asmita riu suavemente, a voz de Mu não soava zangada, parecia tão gentil e bem humorado e ainda assim dizia aquilo.

Asmita – Me parece, justo.

Mu – Oh, você ri, mas aposto que gostaria de saber COMO eles conseguem arranhar as armaduras…

Asmita – Não sou tão bisbilhoteiro, mas, na verdade, acho que gostaria, sim… - Asmita disse, se sentando próximo de Mu. Ficou em silêncio por um momento longo.

Mu – Você está querendo desfazer nossos planos para hoje?

Asmita – Por que diz isso? – " _Ele parece levemente magoado…"_

Mu – Ainda não abriu os olhos. Só fica com os olhos fechados tanto tempo quando vai passar o dia meditando, mas não foi o que combinamos…

Asmita – Ah, não é isso… É só… - _"Meus olhos. Ele não é cego como eu era. Estou assustando o amante dele permanecendo estranho assim ?"_ Com certa relutância, abriu os olhos devagar, se acostumando com a luz. Incomodou. Quando sentiu-se menos inseguro, ergueu o rosto para fitar o homem diante de si. _"Ah, ele lembra os mestres… e aquele pequeno… Só que… ele é incrivelmente belo… e esse olhar é tão sereno e cheio de amor…"_

Mu – O que foi, Shaka? – Asmita corou fortemente. Não conseguiu desviar os olhos do homem diante de si.

Asmita – Hum… nada… é que… você é lindo…

Mu – Obrigado, acho q é bom achar o seu marido lindo… - Mu sorriu abertamente antes de se aproximar e tocar o rosto de Asmita, que teve o impulso de se afastar, mas se manteve firme. Deixou seus lábios serem tocados novamente, dessa vez por um tempo mais longo. Mesmo com um beijo tão suave, perdeu o equilíbrio de suas emoções por um momento. – Meu amor, você está bem mesmo? Seu cosmo… está oscilante…

Asmita – Eu… estou bem. Só… é o seu beijo. – Não queria mentir.

Mu – Ah. – Mu decidiu brincar com as emoções sensíveis do loiro. - Se você não quer mais ir à feira e prefere passar o dia no quarto, basta me dizer.

Asmita – Eu ainda quero ir à feira! – Asmita se apressou em dizer. Se um beijo lhe fazia aquilo, não queria pensar em qualquer prosseguimento. _"Por todos os deuses, eu tenho que dizer a ele… mas eu também… quero tanto ver o mundo com os olhos de Shaka. Todas as coisas que eu não vi. E este amor, igual eu jamais vivi. Eu quero apenas uma memória_ _ **minha**_ _disso… E afinal, somos a mesma pessoa, eu e este cavaleiro de Virgem… só estamos em tempos diferentes… eu não quero lhe roubar nenhum instante precioso, Shaka de Virgem. Mas… eu não sei o que fazer…"_

Mu – Então vamos comer! Quero chegar cedo à feira, ver os tecidos com você. – Mu disse empolgado, tirando Asmita de seus pensamentos.

O jovem loiro passou as mãos pelos próprios cabelos, colocando-os cuidadosamente de lado para apreciar seu café da manhã sem fios loiros por todos os lados. Mu apenas o observou cuidadosamente enquanto comia. Sorriu para si mesmo e Asmita se perguntou por que aquela criatura adorável estava a sorrir dessa vez, mas nada disse.

…Logo, Asmita estava sendo arrastado pela mão pelo salão principal de casa de Virgem.

Asmita – Você está mesmo com pressa!

Mu – Só temos essa feira uma vez por mês, meu anjo. E era você quem mais queria ir…

Asmita – Eu ainda quero… - Ambos pararam quando se viram diante de Shion e Dohko.

Shion – Bom dia, meu filho. Bom dia, Shaka… - Os olhos rosados de Shion se prenderam por um instante no loiro.

Mu – Bom dia, pai.

Asmita – Bom dia, Shi… mestre Shion.

Shion – Mu?

Mu – Sim?

Dohko fitou o loiro longa e indiscretamente enquanto por um instante, ambos tinham certeza de que Mu e Shion tiveram um pequeno diálogo mental. Mu apenas sorriu para o pai, com carinho.

Mu – Não se preocupe, eu sei.

Shion – Mas…

Mu - Está tudo bem, pai. – Continuou sorrindo, enquanto segurava carinhosamente a mão do loiro. – Nós vamos à feira. Mas não vou convidá-los, é um passeio de casal.

Dohko – Eh, Shion, por que você não me leva numa feira também?! Até o loiro azedo vai e eu não…

Shion – Porque você parece uma criança de cinco anos nesses lugares, Dohko. É por isso que não te levo. E especialmente hoje, não vamos estragar o passeio dos dois.

" _Loiro azedo? Ele ME chamava assim… quando achava que eu não estava ouvindo… será que Shaka teve o azar de levar as mesmas alcunhas que Dohko sempre me conferia?"_

Mu – Bem, nós vamos indo, então.

Shion – Bom passeio. – Mu beijou o rosto do pai e virou-se para sair da casa de Virgem com seu companheiro.

" _Demonstrações de afeto com o Grande Mestre tão abertamente… Esse tempo é mesmo muito diferente… Shion… você eu até entendo como está por aqui ainda, mas e quanto ao Dohko? Se bem que o cavaleiro de Libra te seguiria pela eternidade se ele arrumasse um jeito… e pelo que vejo, ele arrumou…"_

Mu – Parece estar se divertindo, o que foi?

Asmita – Nada de mais. Pensando nos dois. Dohko sempre parece uma criança.

Mu – Isso é algo que nem se discute, hehe.

Chegaram à casa de Leão. Enquanto a atravessavam, encontraram Aioria, carregando algumas caixas, que parou abruptamente para olhar o casal.

Aioria – Ué, resolveram sair da eterna lua de mel um pouco? Já gastaram todo o Kama-Sutra?

Mu se segurou pra não rir alto da expressão totalmente indignada e envergonhada do loiro.

Mu – Não, ainda não "gastamos" todo o Kama-Sutra e eu aposto que tem coisas lá que são impossíveis de fazer, mas… nós só vamos à feira, Aioria.

Aioria – Ah…

Mu – Pode parar de olhar o meu marido, por favor? – Mu se fez de ofendido. Asmita só conseguia ficar cada vez mais corado, sem saber o que fazer.

Aioria – Não. Você está especialmente lindo hoje, Shaka. Hoje resolveu vestir cortina ao invés de lençol…

Mu – É sari…

Aioria – Está tão lindo que se eu não gostasse tanto de mulher, daria um jeito de te roubar do Mu…

Mu – Está assediando meu marido na minha cara!

Asmita – Desculpe, cavaleiro de Leão, mas seria impossível para qualquer um me "roubar" dele.

Aioria – Affs, eu sei, eu sei, feitos eternamente um pro outro. Vão logo pro passeio de vocês, ainda tem mais um punhado de cavaleiros pra tentar atrasá-los!

" _Feitos eternamente um para o outro… então… por que eu não encontrei este amor especial no meu tempo? Eu vivi pouco, mas por que fui privado deste alegre afeto? Onde ele estava?"_

Mu – Estou orgulhoso da sua resposta… - Asmita olhou outra vez a face alegre de Mu e acabou por sorrir de volta.

Asmita – Foi a mais pura verdade.

Mu – Eu sei, meu amor. – Alcançou os lábios do loiro, beijando-o carinhosamente. _"Eu me acostumaria com isso… Ele é um doce… Shaka, você é muito abençoado."_ – Aioria acordado cedo é que foi mesmo espantoso!

" _Aioria… Regulus… Assim como este Shaka sou eu… eles também…"_

Continuaram descendo as escadas, atravessando a casa de Câncer, não encontraram Máscara da Morte, Mu pensou apenas que devia estar na casa de certo peixinho. Prosseguiram a descida.

Mu – Se os gêmeos estiverem em casa, prepare alguma das suas saídas evasivas, eles conseguem nos atrasar quase tanto quanto um abraço do Aldebaran…

" _Aldebaran… Eu ainda me lembro que você disse que gostaria de ter conversado mais comigo… será que agora somos bons amigos?"_

Asmita – Me avise se algo mais além dos gêmeos e do abraço do Aldebaran for nos atrasar em demasia…

Mu – Meu amor, nada nesse mundo poderia nos atrasar mais do que um discurso do Miro. Perderíamos a feira por três meses seguidos. Acho que ele quase nunca usa a agulha escarlate…

Asmita – Por quê?

Mu – Ora, porque vence os inimigos no cansaço, de tédio, quem aguenta mais que dois minutos do Miro fazendo alguma explicação?

Asmita – Mu… - Asmita riu novamente. Não se lembrara de quantas raras vezes estivera rindo em **sua vida** , mas isso parecia fácil ali. – Pobre Miro!

Mu – Eu amo o Miro, mas pobres dos meus ouvidos, isso sim! É pra isso que ele tem o picolé francês dele, pra aguentar tudo o que ele tem pra dizer todo o dia o dia inteiro…

" _Francês… Dégel? O que é um picolé? Seja lá o que for, pelos cosmos que eu sinto espalhados por aqui, é Dégel. E está com Kardia. Primeiro, Dohko e Shion prosseguem juntos… E agora nesta era, Dégel e Kardia também estão juntos outra vez. Todas as coisas como eram pra ser. Então, por que eu não tinha essa pessoa comigo? Seria bom estar com ele. Ele é amoroso, amigável e divertido… quem não gostaria de estar com ele? Além do mais, embora pareça sereno e bem humorado, ele é ariano e descendente dos mestres… Deve esconder o quanto pode ser explosivo, ciumento, dramático (pelo que Shion contou algumas vezes, isso descreve bem o mestre Hakurei, porque eu mesmo não vi tanto desses momentos mais impetuosos)… e mesmo com o cosmo controlado assim, o poder dele parece devastador… e ainda está longe de atingir o ápice de suas capacidades."_

Passaram por Gêmeos, a casa também estava vazia. Já na saída para Touro, de repente, Mu estava resmungando.

Mu – Será que eles deixaram de novo a casa, sem autorização? Ninguém obedece mais nada, todo mundo sai das casas sem autorização, um absurdo isso… um absurdo…*

" _Do que será que ele está reclamando, fora o cavaleiro de Leão, ninguém está nas casas, nem o Grande Mestre no salão…"_ Ouviram uma risada alta vinda do pé da escada, do lado de fora da casa de Touro.

\- Do que você está reclamando, ovelhinha?! – Asmita olhou adiante e viu o grande Aldebaran para fora do templo, braços cruzados em sua costumeira posição. Mas de calças curtas (no tempo de Asmita não tinha "bermudas"), chinelos e uma camisa de mangas curtas toda estampada com temas tropicais, palmeiras e coqueiros. _"Ninguém mais usa armadura nesse Santuário? Ah, mas é bom vê-lo sorrindo, parece que ele é exatamente o mesmo de antes."_

Mu – Todo mundo está fugitivo hoje…

Deba – Todo mundo está fugitivo de suas casas desde que Athena deu o aval pra darmos uns passeios fora do Santuário… e a culpa foi do seu pai, se é que você se lembra.

Mu – A culpa foi do Dohko choramingando que queria ter uma lua de mel fora da Grécia ou da China, Deba.

Deba – Ah, é verdade, mas quem interveio por essa causa foi o esposo, não?

Mu – Pra alguma coisa tinha que servir o título de Grande Mestre… - Ambos riram, enquanto o casal chegava ao pé da escada para receber um abraço de urso, digo, de touro do grande homem.

Deba – Vocês dois deveriam estar alegres hoje, mas Shaka parece avuado e você, continua com essa mania de resmungar.

Mu – Eu prometo parar de resmungar (por hoje) se você nos soltar, Aldebaran. Meu marido é magrinho, vai quebra-lo!

" _Eu não vou quebrar… Eu fico feliz por esta incomum recepção calorosa. Shaka deve ter reconciliado as amizades que eu não pude."_

Deba – Ah, certo, certo. – Aldebaran os soltou. – Aonde vão, se posso saber?

Mu – A feira mensal. Shaka quer muito ir dessa vez…

Deba – Você, na feira, loiro? – Aldebaran analisou a situação. – Mu, você esqueceu o que acontece quando esta coisa deslocada sai do Santuário?

Mu – Não, eu não esqueci que todo mundo quer um pedaço do meu marido, Deba. Mas obrigado por reforçar, só vai ficar mais difícil não resmungar com isso…

" _Todo mundo quer um pedaço? Oh… Aioria disse que eu… Shaka está lindo. E Mu é ciumento, mesmo. Adoravelmente ciumento."_

Asmita – Ninguém vai ter nenhum pedaço de mim. Você não precisa resmungar ou ficar aborrecido por isso, Mu.

Mu – Você é um amor, mas é difícil lidar com pessoas normais ao seu redor porque não posso usar nenhum golpe nelas como estava pra usar no Aioria há pouco.

Asmita – Você não ia fazer isso…

Deba – Até parece que você não conhece a ovelhinha que tem em casa, Shaka.

Asmita – Você ia?

Mu – Ele estava olhando a sua bunda depois que a gente passou… - Mu fez bico. Asmita corou outra vez. Na sua época, podia se dizer que eram Cavalheiros de Athena, de santo ninguém tinha nada ali. Aldebaran estava rindo alto de novo.

Deba – Olhando a bunda do Shaka? Me surpreende que eu ainda sinta o cosmo bem vivo de Aioria… Mas, bem, vou parar o papo mesmo estando bom, porque a feira já deve estar aberta e eu tenho certeza que vocês já foram atrasados o bastante por hoje.

Mu – De fato. Mas nós voltaremos outra hora pra continuar! Até logo, Deba!

Asmita acenou apenas, ainda pensando na história de estarem olhando pra sua bunda. Aquilo tudo era muito constrangedor. Mas se bem conhecia a capacidade para ciúmes dos tipos arianos, provavelmente aquilo tudo era uma enorme brincadeira, senão, realmente já não estaria sentindo o cosmo do cavaleiro de Leão tão vivo assim…

Mu – Você é sempre quieto, mas está especialmente silencioso hoje. O que está acontecendo?

Asmita – Nada. Eu estou bem.

Mu – Tem certeza? Está me preocupando, meu anjo.

Asmita – Desculpe. Não foi minha intenção.

Mu – Não é para se desculpar, é para me dizer o que posso fazer para ficar mais alegre.

Asmita – Eu estou alegre, Mu. – Apertou a mão do ariano que segurava a sua. Não queria se soltar dele. – Eu estou… Acho que estou apenas um pouco… atordoado…

Mu – Por quê?

Asmita – Porque talvez não tenha me dado conta antes de toda a capacidade para ser feliz que me rodeava… Mas eu estou feliz. Não estou aborrecido. São apenas minhas reflexões sobre felicidade. Desculpe por preocupa-lo.

Mu – Eu já disse que não é para se desculpar. – Tomou outro beijo repentino do loiro, mais profundo dessa vez, já ao pé da escada antes de adentrar em Áries. Asmita se assustou um pouco com a intensidade, deu de se afastar, mas a língua roçando em sua boca lhe paralisou. Macio e quente. Entreabriu os lábios, deixando sua língua tocar a outra. O sabor era sublime. Experimentou um pouco mais daquele beijo, sabia que estava gravado em sua alma, conhecia aquele sabor. Mas afastou-se.

Asmita – Mu, a feira… agora é você quem está nos atrasando.

Mu – Não me culpe por você ser lindo e estar tão fofo hoje. – Deu mais um beijo leve no companheiro e prosseguiu o caminho. Asmita sentiu a atmosfera da casa de Áries, tão familiar de muitas maneiras. Era agradavelmente convidativa. Mal sabia ele que na verdade era ali que Shaka e Mu viviam, já que a primeira casa não devia ficar vazia. Ir à casa de Virgem para passar a noite era uma regalia casual e quase um fetiche. Mas o pobre e confuso Asmita não saberia disso… ainda.

… Finalmente chegaram à entrada da vila, podia se ver as barracas da feira começando e se perdendo rua afora, muitas pessoas já se movimentavam por lá além dos vendedores, vendo todo o tipo de artigos, desde artesanatos locais e diversidades para saborear até inúmeros itens vindos de outros países. Asmita olhou para aquilo maravilhado, tantas pessoas alegres, tantas coisas coloridas nas barracas também coloridas debaixo de um lindo céu azul, as casas simples e geralmente brancas nas laterais das ruas todas com pequenos canteiros e vasos cheios de flores em seu auge.

Mu – Preparado?

Asmita – Preparado pra quê? – Olhou assustado para Mu, que tinha apertado sua mão firmemente.

Mu – Vai ser outro passeio épico… - Suspirou, levando o loiro em direção às primeiras barracas da feira. Logo Asmita começou a ouvir a música alegre que vinha de longe, do meio daquela pequena bagunça de pessoas, bem mais a frente na feira. A música típica parecia tão propícia para aquele ambiente. Queria entender mesmo porque Mu parecia preocupado. Logo avistou uma barraca que reconheceu enquanto alisava a própria roupa. _"Ah, Índia! Eu finalmente vou VER as coisas bonitas do meu país!"_

Asmita – Mu, ali…

Mu – Tão típico de você ir direto nos saris e incensos. – Mu finalmente voltara a sorrir, enquanto se embrenhava entre as pessoas com o loiro até a barraca de artigos indianos. Asmita inalou o perfume dos incensos diversos ao se aproximar da barraca, as cores e bordados dos tecidos lhe enchiam os olhos. Levou a mão para deslizar nos bordados acobreados de um tecido púrpura que se dispunha aberto sobre uma pilha de outros.

Asmita – É tão bonito… - Mu apenas observava o encantamento do loiro, satisfeito. Começou a brincar com as mechas loiras enquanto o outro se perdia tocando os tecidos e roupas na barraca, era tudo bonito, gostava das cores e do brilho. Era um sonho poder desfrutar da simplicidade da beleza depois de uma vida na escuridão. Só não se dera conta de que nada naquela feira poderia ser tão bonito quanto a si mesmo… e ao "seu" marido. Voltou-se para Mu, alegremente, surpreendido pelo mesmo que lhe cobria a cabeça com um véu vermelho com bordados dourados.

Mu – Isso sim é um "tesouro do céu". Você é tão lindo, meu amor. – Segurou o rosto do loiro com as duas mãos, lhe dando um beijo na testa, enquanto aspirava o perfume dos cabelos loiros. – Escolha o que mais gostar, eu lhe trouxe para lhe dar um presente. – Asmita sorriu abertamente, embora a pontada no fundo de seu peito persistisse. Um amor tão puro e generoso e ele não o tinha encontrado… Tentou colocar de lado essa pequena dor e continuar deixando-se invadir pela música alegre da feira, pelas cores e pelos perfumados incensos. Pensou por um momento no que alegraria Shaka, já que mesmo sem entender o motivo de estar ali naquele instante, sabia que era o tempo dele.

Asmita – Me diga você o que gostaria que eu usasse, meu marido. – Acariciou suavemente a gola da roupa de Mu, aconchegando-se próximo a ele. Se esqueceu completamente das pessoas na feira. Mu soltou um longo suspiro, enquanto ainda acariciava os cabelos loiros.

Mu – Está bem, mas terá que vestir-se para mim esta noite. – Mu voltou-se para todos os lindos itens na grande barraca.

" _Esta noite… eu não sei por quanto tempo minha mente vai estar com essa consciência fora de sua era, mas eu definitivamente não posso ter um_ _ **'esta noite'**_ _com ele. Ele não_ _ **'me'**_ _pertence… este dia maravilhoso não me pertence. Mas eu ainda quero tanto saber por que não o encontrei em meu tempo… sinto que o amo com toda a minha alma, quantas vezes, sob quantas luzes diferentes desse mundo, devo tê-lo encontrado? Muitas… talvez, todas… mas se eu estive próximo a ele no meu tempo, o que eu fiz de errado para não saber que ele era parte do meu coração e alma?"_

Mu – Este! – O tecido que Mu vinha lhe mostrar resplandecia mais do que qualquer outro ali e parecia misturar a cor dos olhos de ambos, brilhando diferente a cada movimento. – Isto é simplesmente perfeito para você. Você gosta?

Asmita – Não poderia ter escolhido um mais bonito!

Mu – Então está decidido! – Enquanto Mu negociava com o dono da barraca e escolhia alguns incensos, Asmita começou a olhar em volta. E finalmente caiu na compreensão do que Aldebaran dissera. As pessoas se desviavam de seus belos objetos expostos na feira para olharem na direção do exótico casal. Algumas até tentavam ser discretas, mas a maioria ali, homens e mulheres, tinham cobiça e desejo enquanto os fitavam. Era bastante intimidador ser devorado pelos olhos das pessoas daquele jeito, sentiu-se desconfortável, mas tentou lidar para não estragar seu maravilhoso passeio com Mu. Mas ficou difícil de lidar quando Mu veio até ele, carregando o pacote com as compras. Porque foi quando finalmente Asmita se deu conta de que tinha levado um lemuriano branco feito as paredes das casas, com olhos de esmeralda, cabelos cor de lavanda enormes e esvoaçantes e lindos diferentes pontinhos na testa para passear em terras bem distantes de onde as pessoas poderiam estar acostumadas com aquele tipo de aparência. _"Acho que agora entendi porque Dohko sempre pareceu ciumento… As pessoas podem até querer um pedaço meu, mas com certeza querem o Mu inteiro…"_ Ficou desgostoso com a situação, e apostava que Shaka também ficava.

Mu – O que foi, meu amor?

Asmita – Não reclame mais das pessoas olhando pra mim…

Mu – Ahm ? Por quê? – Isto surpreendeu Mu totalmente.

Asmita – Eu sou um enfeite no verdadeiro objeto de desejo, não vê? Sou apenas teu adorno, meu marido. Você é que é lindo e ninguém faz questão de disfarçar para te olhar…

Mu – Ora, ora, você, demonstrando ciúmes? Que cena rara, vou guardar bem esse momento na memória.

Asmita – Deveras, mas é um tanto quanto difícil não me incomodar visto que não são apenas os olhos a encarar isto, mas o cosmo pode sentir as emoções e sentimentos das outras pessoas… E estão todas a olhar e pensar sobre meu marido…

Mu – Sobre nós dois, meu querido. Se pode perceber o que elas sentam, sabe que te cobiçam, e sabe também o quanto eu me controlo para não estragar a vida comum das pessoas comuns…

Asmita – Arianos… - Asmita suspirou. Por maior que fosse seu desconforto, sabia que Mu deveria estar a ponto de cuspir fogo, mas permanecia controlado e tentando continuar sereno. Deveria fazer o mesmo. – Perdão. Minha reação foi despropositada. Não quero estragar o nosso passeio por conta de pessoas que em nada vão afetar a nossa vida e os nossos sentimentos um pelo outro. Ignore isto. – Deu um beijo suave na bochecha do ariano, que novamente pareceu surpreso por um instante.

Mu – É claro, tudo bem, meu anjo. Está calor, você gostaria de um sorvete? O senhor que vende os picolés está ali a frente!

Asmita – Bem… - _"Picolé foi como ele chamou ao Dégel… eu quero saber o que é isto…"_ – Acho que sim.

Mu – Vamos então.

… Finalmente Asmita descobriu que o tal picolé era um doce congelado, ou um congelado doce, tanto faz. Saiam da feira, ele segurava no palito com as duas mãos, enquanto dava leves lambidas e pensava que realmente só podia ser coisa do Kardia inventar que Dégel era um "picolé francês". Riu baixinho, ainda dando atenção para seu doce.

Mu – O que é engraçado?

Asmita – Só pensando que "picolé francês" faz muito sentido…

Mu – As idéias do Miro… Agora vai dar de rir dele também?

Asmita – Mas faz sentido… - Fez bico, sem perceber. E continuou a lamber o picolé. Mu tentou não ficar olhando, mas não dava, simplesmente não dava para não olhar a boca pequena e a língua rosada passando pelo sorvete devagar. Se o loiro tivesse ideia de quantas coisas conseguia despertar na mente e no corpo de Mu só com essa visão…

" _Ele parece interessado no meu doce… no meu jeito com o doce… o que eu estou fazendo de errado? Ele fez o mesmo… só que um pouco mais rápido."_ Continuou com o sorvete, sugando levemente para as gotas que começavam a derreter não escorrerem. Ouviu Mu suspirar. Sentiu a mão do ariano em sua cintura, o segurando possessivamente. Apenas aconchegou-se mais próximo a ele enquanto andavam, ainda dando atenção ao sorvete. Sentia os dedos de Mu inquietos em sua cintura a cada vez que mudava o ângulo e o jeito de lidar com o picolé. Ergueu os olhos para constatar o intenso desejo escondido por poderoso autocontrole nos olhos do outro.

" _Acho que além de ser um doce gelado, deve ter alguns motivos nada castos para o Cavaleiro de Aquário ter ganhado esse apelido… Apesar de ser uma época não tão decente, eles parecem todos se divertir tanto com estas pequenas coisas de suas vidas… E Mu com certeza é um homem muito apaixonado e luxurioso…"_

Asmita – O que tem de tão interessante no meu picolé, meu marido?

Mu mordeu os lábios, tentou manter o autocontrole e a decência. Ainda não era hora e muito menos lugar pra surpreender mais ao seu loiro. Mas notara o tom de provocação e assim ficava difícil se manter "inatingível". Encostou os lábios na curva da orelha do loiro, acariciando devagar. Sentiu o corpo de seu amado tremer e se aconchegar ainda mais a si, instintivamente.

Mu – No picolé, nada. – Sussurrou. – É a sua boca, meu amor…

Asmita – Ah… - _"Muita luxúria. Não sei lidar com isso. Não posso lidar com isso. Mas não posso afastar o marido assim, por nada. Na verdade não quero, mas sei que deveria… mas se o afastar, vou magoá-lo."_ – Mu… - Acabou não controlando a voz ao gemer o nome do outro, depois de sentir os dedos se fecharem com força em seu quadril e a boca morder levemente seu pescoço logo abaixo da orelha. – Estamos no meio da rua… - _"Ah não ser que essa era seja mais indecente do que posso imaginar, isso pode resolver…"_

Mu – Ah, meu anjo. Você é sempre chato sobre namorar em público. Vamos para casa, então.

" _Pelo menos por esse momento, consegui me desviar. Mas e depois? Eu não consigo entender o que está acontecendo. Fora do meu tempo. Eu tenho que devolver estes momentos para o seu verdadeiro dono, mas eu apenas…"_ Voltou o olhar para o rosto de Mu. _"Eu apenas queria um pouco dessa felicidade de ser amado… Agora eu já tive, já sei que o futuro da minha alma é esta alegria, que neste tempo Hades já não pode mais machucar aos meus amigos, de algum jeito, tudo terminou bem assim e até que novas batalhas possam surgir, todos podem viver esta vida cheia de alegrias e amor. Isso era tudo o que Athena sempre desejou. Tudo está protegido por enquanto. Mas então, porque_ _ **eu**_ _estou aqui a vislumbrar o marido do Buda deste tempo? E eu não sou o único do meu tempo a estar vislumbrando esta era…"_

…

 **Notas da autora:**

 **Essa fanfic ia ser um one-shot, mas acabou ficando muito grande então eu a dividi pra não ficar cansativa. Surgiu, pra variar, das minhas conversas com a Deni e depois do meu marido me fazer rever o Asmita em TLC. A idéia foi instantânea. Adoro como ela está seguindo e ela é relativamente "curta" em vista das minhas outras, vou estar postando logo o restante pois já está andando para ficar maior do que essa parte XD.  
Ela tem mais dois one-shots que se passam ao mesmo tempo, a versão do Kardia & Milo e a versão do Albafica & Afrodite, que são menores e também vão ser publicadas. E se entrelaçam aqui, menções a isso em breve.**

 **A música do Do As Infinity foi determinante para fazê-la, recomendo para quem não conhece.**

 **Diversas referências cruzadas com a fanfic "50 dias com ele – Dohko e Shion".**

 ***A frase marcada é uma frase do Marcelo Campos (Dublador Brasileiro do Mu) no Making Off da Saga de Hades, na ocasião, ele falava do Miro, mas como não tivemos a passagem por Escorpião, resolvi manter a brincadeira num contexto geral.  
Obrigada por lerem. Se gostou, tem críticas ou sugestões, deixe uma review. Escritores se alimentam de review. o/  
Beijos!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yesterday & Today – Asmita & Shaka Version**

 **Parte 2**

Ao chegar a entrada do Santuário, subiram pelo caminho cheio de flores nos jardins adjacentes ao invés de subirem pelo caminho principal antes da casa de Áries. Ainda apegado ao corpo e aos carinhos brandos que Mu lhe distribuíra por todo o caminho, Asmita só notou o cavaleiro sentado sobre as pedras no jardim quando estava muito próximo. Fitou-o longamente. A seu ver, tinha mudado muito pouco. Levemente mais… feminino. E cabelos cacheados. No mais, era ainda o mesmo Albafica que conhecera. Não se surpreendeu, visto que Regulus e Aldebaran também ainda aparentavam os mesmos. Mal sabia que o abismo de diferenças entre Albafica e o atual cavaleiro de Peixes residia na personalidade.

Mu cessou as carícias, mantendo-se apenas abraçado a Asmita, que notou o olhar analítico que ele tinha para o cavaleiro nas pedras. Mas Asmita sabia, igual a si mesmo que não estava com a consciência da era atual, ocorria com o cavaleiro de Peixes. E sabia que Albafica também o notara.

Mu – Oh, olá. – O loiro ficou com medo da resolução daquele encontro. Albafica ergueu os olhos e fitou a Mu, maravilhado, antes de voltar-se para Asmita. _"É claro, provavelmente ele nunca imaginou que teria a chance de ver um filho de um de seus amigo… muito menos, o de Shion."_

Albafica – Olá.

Mu – Por que está aqui sozinho?

Albafica – Só apreciando as flores…

Mu – Você detesta ficar sozinho… - Asmita ficou alerta. Não fazia ideia de que tipo era o atual cavaleiro de Peixes, mas Mu não parecia, nem de longe, ser tolo. Se fosse, certamente não seria "seu" marido.

Albafica – Às vezes eu preciso pensar. Longe da minha casa, desde que seu pai e Dohko vão e voltam por ela tantas vezes que fico disperso e confuso com a bagunça que fazem…

Mu – Eu faço idéia. Sempre me pergunto, se são terríveis assim tão velhos, como deviam ser quando eram, de fato, jovens?

Albafica olhou longamente para Mu, um sorriso misterioso atravessou seus lábios, mas se foi rapidamente.

Albafica – Tenho o palpite de que não mudaram em quase nada…

Mu – É, não consigo ver Dohko sendo menos terrível e bagunceiro em nenhuma época. A armadura de Libra prova isso. Bem, não vamos mais tomar seu tempo. Até logo.

Albafica – Até. – Albafica evitou olhar para Asmita enquanto este passava por ele, mas ao ter certeza de que Mu contemplava o Santuário adiante, lançou um breve olhar cheio de palavras para o loiro. _"Agora você sabe o que é o amor, Asmita. E não qualquer um, esse amor viciante de um lemuriano. Agora sabe como sempre foi difícil pra mim…"_

O casal terminou a subida até a casa de Áries. Asmita ainda se mantinha apegado ao abraço do ariano, mesmo quando Mu parou de andar, já dentro do grande salão.

Mu – Você ainda não quer falar?

Asmita – O quê…? – Ficou relutante. Tudo o que menos queria era desagradar a Mu.

Mu – Eu sei que tem algo te incomodando. Pode cofiar em mim, sabe que eu o amo profundamente…

" _Não, não é a mim que você ama, Mu…"_

Mu – Eu amo sua alma, meu querido. E tudo o que há nela. Você não precisa ficar com medo de me dizer coisa alguma, mas não vou força-lo. Quando se sentir a vontade, sabe que pode confiar. Você é meu anjo, meu amado eternamente, farei qualquer coisa para compreendê-lo e ampará-lo. – Acariciou o rosto do loiro enquanto via as orbes azuis brilharem mais fortemente, devido as lágrimas que se formavam.

" _Aonde você estava, meu amor? Eu teria ficado com medo de desaparecer se tivesse você naquele tempo? Talvez eu não devesse conhece-lo para não descumprir a minha função, eu era apenas aquele sacrifício necessário e inevitável, mas talvez ficasse com medo ou com imensa tristeza de ter feito aquilo se tivesse você para amar… mas simplesmente não consigo não pensar que você deveria ter estado lá, que eu gostaria imensamente de tê-lo amado de todas as formas que me fossem possíveis… Talvez eu não fosse humilde o bastante para merecer-lhe, e te magoasse… Talvez eu não fosse perfeito para conseguir me manter ao seu lado e talvez te ferisse muito ao ter que te abandonar, mas não consigo não me perguntar '_ _ **aonde você estava'**_ _?"_

Mu – Não chore, amado de minha alma, está tudo bem agora. – Envolveu o loiro nos braços, beijando-lhe os cabelos. - Não importa o que seja, está tudo bem agora.

Asmita – Mu…

Mu – Eu sei que você tem coisas muita além da minha compreensão, coisas que não me concernem, sua existência às vezes é confusa para mim, mas eu sempre vou tentar o meu melhor para estar ao seu lado. Sei que, como Buda, às vezes você suporta dores do mundo que eu não consigo sentir. Eu sinto muito por não poder dividir isto com você, eu sinto muito…

Asmita – Não fique aborrecido comigo, Mu. Já basta que eu chore por meus motivos bobos nesse momento. Apenas ao me abraçar, acalma minhas angústias. Eu o amo. Eu nunca me esqueceria do seu abraço, mesmo que perdesse seu nome e sua imagem no tempo e espaço, mesmo que perdesse a dimensão de quem eu mesmo sou, eu ainda me lembraria do seu amor… Eu sei que estive te amando sempre… É apenas isso. Me perdoe pelo meu choro bobo.

Mu – Está tudo bem. Está aqui comigo agora. – Ficou abraçado ao seu loiro por longo tempo, o pacote de compras esquecido no chão, o tempo esquecido. Asmita sentiu a confusão de ter saudades de alguém que estava ali em seus braços, queria seu amor de muitos tempos, queria ser apenas quem era agora para aplacar essa falta. E tudo era uma coisa só.

Um pigarreio os tirou do abraço apertado, dessa vez o chamado de atenção vinha do par mais grudado do Santuário depois deles próprios e dos mestres, o picolé francês e o escorpião tagarela. Asmita já não estava ficando mais surpreso com a semelhança entre os cavaleiros atuais e seus amigos. Anotou mentalmente: olhar-se no espelho assim que possível. Embora não tivesse muita idéia visual de si mesmo, conhecia-se bem e até então, não encontrara um ponto sequer onde o corpo de Shaka lhe parecesse diferente ou desconfortável. Observando o par, sabia, estava lidando com Kardia. Mas o francês ainda parecia muito mais pertencente ao seu tempo, embora fosse estranhamente como "uma continuação" ou "uma coisa só" com Dégel. Mas a consciência, definitivamente, era do picolé francês daquela era.

Mu – Miro. Kamus. Visita ou de passagem?

Kamus – Apenas de passagem, mon ami. Se non levar essa criatura hiperativa para tomar um sorvete na vila, temo que je non possa descansar pelos próximos dias.

Mu – Sorvete poderia ter feito na sua casa…

Kamus – Até vous, Mu? Este plano non funcionou, ele quer ir à vila. Aliás, como estava a feira?

Mu – Ótima. Cheia de coisas bonitas e de pessoas tentando levar o meu loiro, só para variar.

Asmita – Mu…

Mu – Não é mentira. E você foi o mais ciumento hoje!

Kardia – Ele? Ciumento? – Bem que Asmita estava achando estranho Kardia ficar tanto tempo quieto. – O que você fez pra ele ficar ciumento?

Kamus – Escorpião, je disse a vous para ficar quieto, non?

Kardia – Mas… mas…

Asmita – Ah… Mu não fez nada… eu só me incomodei… com as pessoas, muitas pessoas ao redor, olhando… foi só isso… - Asmita olhou para Mu, corando outra vez.

Kardia – Eh… essa cara de apaixonado não me engana!

Asmita – Ei!

Kardia – Que sorte que são casadinhos… eu também queria casar com o francês… - Kardia colocou um tom de drama na voz. – Mas ele não me ama…

Kamus – Pare de ser tonto. É claro que je t'aime, desde sempre. Agora pare com drama.

Kardia – Então, se case comigo!

Kamus – Oui, é claro, quando as coisas parecerem normais e vous me pedir de novo, DO JEITO CERTO.

Mu – Espera aí… Pra todas as vias, você acabou de dar um "sim" pra um pedido de casamento, Kamus…

Kamus – De novo, oui, sim. Em qualquer língua. Je estou a ficar com cabelos brancos de saber que a coisa toda de minha vida é pra acabar ao lado desta peste tagarela de qualquer forma. Então, non há sentido em recusar. Só espero que _**'ele'**_ peça outra vez, do jeito certo…

Kardia – Eu vou! Eu juro! Por nada nesse mundo vou perder a chance de casar com você, francês. Nem outra Guerra Santa impediria meus planos de casamento…

Asmita – Eu sinceramente acredito no Escorpião, Mu.

Mu – Eu também… Nunca mais vou duvidar de uma pessoa que consegue fazer o Kamus dizer "sim" para um pedido de casamento…

Kardia – E por que tinha que duvidar antes?

Kamus – S'il vous plaît, mon cher, vamos logo para a feira antes que je desista do seu sorvete e do casamento. – Puxou o cavaleiro de Escorpião pela mão. – Au revoir, lindo casal.

Kardia – Ah, você ainda é tão chato!

Kamus – Oui, je suis.

Kardia fez questão de mostrar a língua pra Asmita ao passar por ele, com uma cara infantil de provocação. Nunca na vida nem na morte iria perder a chance de fazer uma provocação visual agora que o cavaleiro de Virgem podia vê-lo claramente. Asmita fechou a cara, cruzando os braços.

Asmita – Ele vai implicar comigo pra sempre?

Mu – Por toda a eternidade, querido. Você conhece esse Escorpião muito bem.

Asmita – Bem, mas já não era sem tempo…

Mu – O quê?

Asmita – Esses dois, casamento.

Mu – Concordo. – De repente, Kardia voltou correndo escada acima.

Kardia – Eu esqueci. Aldebaran pediu pra avisar que espera vocês para o almoço, caso os visse, e como vi, achei ruim não dar o recado. Agora, depois do almoço, eu juro que não vou perturbar vocês se resolverem se trancar pra continuar testando o Kama-Sutra…

Ouviu a voz de Kamus lá de baixo.

Kamus – Se ainda quer se casar, desça já aqui e deixe-os em paz!

Assim, Kardia correu sem nenhum cuidado escada abaixo. Enquanto Mu olhava o rosto vermelho de Asmita, ainda pôde ouvir um barulhão do que julgou sendo o tombo espatifado do cavaleiro de Escorpião, principalmente porque foi seguido de uma rara risada alta de Kamus.

Mu – Almoço no Aldebaran é sempre bom. Vamos?

Asmita – Claro… - Mu pegou o pacote de compras e enlaçou outra vez a cintura do loiro, seguindo para a casa de Touro.

Mu – Hum… e eu também gosto da idéia de ir pra casa depois "continuar o livro"…

Asmita – Ah… - _"Como eu faço pra me esquivar disso? Por que aquela peste do Kardia tinha que provocar o que já estava muito provocado?…"_

… O almoço na casa de Touro correu sem problemas, Asmita esqueceu das preocupações rindo das histórias sobre a infância no Brasil de Aldebaran, pôde notar uma grande cumplicidade entre ele e Mu, como irmãos verdadeiros. E é claro, um grande afeto da parte do mesmo para consigo, ou melhor, com Shaka. Estava realmente emocionado por ver que o tempo tinha consertado os laços mal formados antes, mas as conversas em Touro eram tão divertidas que por sorte não se pôs a querer chorar novamente. Agradecia mentalmente a todos os deuses pela vida que Shaka tinha, seus amigos eram ótimos, carinhosos, seu Grande Mestre, mais alcançável e amoroso (não que tivesse reclamações de Sage, mas Shion era mesmo amado por todos de uma forma mais próxima e familiar). Aliás, sentia algum orgulho de Shion, em seu tempo era mais velho do que ele, e agora aquele jovem ariano ousado era o Mestre do Santuário. Ele e Dohko atravessando dois séculos e meio firmes por Athena e por si mesmos. Não tinha reclamações de seu tempo, mas esta era lhe parecia especialmente abençoada.*

Subia as escadas para a casa de Virgem abraçado ao "marido", satisfeito com o bom almoço, com comida caseira bem feita em um fogão a lenha na aconchegante cozinha de Touro.

Mu – Eh, você parece especialmente feliz, estava olhando com tanta alegria para as panelas hoje, me desculpe se esqueci de te oferecer algo para comer na feira…

Asmita – Não, não foi isso. É que a comida caseira do Aldebaran estava ótima…

Mu – Ah, ainda bem que tentamos sempre ser comedidos ao ter refeições na casa de Touro, porque se dependesse do quanto o Deba cozinha bem, nem todo o nosso treinamento nos livraria de sermos gordos… - Asmita riu, tranquilo, divertido. Aquele dia cheio de pequenas alegrias estava sendo sua grandiosa experiência em sua existência. Tudo era tão cheio de simplicidade que pensava em como as pessoas ainda conseguiam procurar motivos para serem infelizes. – É tão bom te ver rindo, assim alegre…

Asmita – Este dia está sendo muito alegre, Mu. É bom estar aqui e poder sorrir ao seu lado…

Mu apenas beijou outra vez os lábios do loiro, carinhosamente. Terminaram a escadaria, entrando na casa de Virgem. Puxou Asmita pela mão até o quarto e deixou o pacote de compras sobre a penteadeira. Asmita se lembrou do que pensara antes sobre o espelho, então apenas parou diante do espelho oval da penteadeira, mexendo suavemente nas mechas um pouco bagunçadas do cabelo. _"Se eu era assim também, ainda bem que não podia ver pra não ver as pessoas tentando me devorar com os olhos… Se bem que eu só andava de armadura, quando andava, não dava pra olharem meu corpo pelo sari… Então estes são teus olhos, Shaka… Só penso que combinam tão bem com os olhos de Mu…"_

Mu – O que está a olhar aí, meu amor?

Shaka – Só o quanto me baguncei no passeio…

Mu – Você continua lindo… - Puxou o loiro pela cintura com as duas mãos, tomando-lhe os lábios intensamente, igual fizera na casa de Áries bem mais cedo, sua língua se entrelaçando fácil à língua macia de Asmita, que embora estivesse surpreso e se achasse totalmente sem jeito, conseguia se encaixar perfeitamente nos beijos de Mu. Acabou passando os braços em torno do pescoço do marido, indo acariciar os cabelos lilases e a nuca do outro. Mu suspirou, aquela peste loira o pegava em seu lugar mais sensível tão rápido assim, não ia conseguir manter o jogo por muito tempo, ia apenas querê-lo e pronto. Impulsionou o corpo pra frente, mantendo o loiro apoiado por seus braços, até conseguir fazê-lo perder o equilíbrio no limite da cama. O deitou enquanto ainda o beijava, apoiando-se em um joelho na beira da cama para não soltar o peso sobre ele. Asmita suspirou entre os beijos, uma mão ainda dispensando carícias na nuca do ariano e a outra espalmada sobre o peito dele, parcialmente nu pela túnica que ele já começara a retirar enquanto o loiro se olhava no espelho. Estava amando a sensação da pele dele sob seus dedos sensíveis, não sabia se sua percepção ao toque era que continuava muito aguçada ou se a sensação de outra pele em si era realmente tão intensa. Mu passou a beijar-lhe o rosto e então desceu-lhe o pescoço com beijos molhados e pequenas mordidas. Asmita gemeu baixo, era muito fácil se esquecer de tudo estando nos braços da pessoa amada. Talvez em seu tempo não houvesse espaço para esquecer de tudo e por isso não tivera Mu para si. E então lembrou-se de que não tinha mesmo agora, Mu pertencia a Shaka. Não era justo usar o marido de seu eu atual para satisfazer sua vontade de sentir-se amado. Tentou afastar Mu delicadamente com a mão que permanecia em seu peito.

Asmita – Mu, eu… não…

Mu – O que foi, meu anjo? Eu fiz algo errado?

Asmita – Não… você não… - Olhou o peito branco de seu amado e subiu o olhar até encontrar os olhos esmeralda, lhe fitando com preocupação. – Eu te quero tanto, mas… - Sua mente ficou em branco, apenas perdido nos olhos verdes do outro até que sentiu as próprias lágrimas que escorriam dos lados do rosto. Mu enxugou as lágrimas de seu loiro com as duas mãos, gentilmente.

Mu – Eu já disse que pode confiar em mim, não disse? – Asmita apenas balançou a cabeça. – Então não fique assim… é só um pouco de amor. Sou só eu. Eu só quero ter a sua alma pra mim… Inteira… eu quero tudo de você.

" _Será que ele… ele não pode estar dizendo o que_ _ **eu**_ _quero compreender… Se ele sinceramente quer minha alma, não importa se eu divido esse momento com ele… eu não estaria tirando nada de Shaka, estaria? Eu só quero que esse desejo de estar com ele outra vez pare de queimar, eu sinto falta dele mesmo estando aqui com ele… Sinto que se deixar passar este momento, posso nunca mais ter como capturar esta sensação, esta "memória de amor para Asmita", a memória de um amor que eu nunca tive… Shaka, onde você está? O que eu faço?…"_ Mais lágrimas desceram quentes por seu rosto. Não percebeu quando seus lábios tinham procurado os de Mu avidamente, quando notou, estava outra vez em um beijo profundo, as duas mãos puxando-o para si pela nuca, os dedos entrelaçados nos cabelos lilases. Mu acariciou os lados do corpo do loiro, causando-lhe arrepios e o fazendo gemer baixinho entre os beijos. Puxou os tecidos do sari, conseguindo abrir passagem para o peito nu do loiro e desceu os lábios até ali, beijando e lambendo tudo o que alcançava da pele rosada. Asmita fechou os olhos para sentir a língua quente do ariano explorando sua pele, enquanto as mãos iam subindo pelas coxas, por baixo do sari. Onde Mu tocava, parecia queimar deliciosamente. Mas, quando as mãos do ariano alcançaram sua virilha, Asmita abriu os olhos e encolheu-se todo repentinamente. _"Isso é sagrado. É uma união sagrada de duas vidas em uma. E a vida que está atada a dele, não é a minha. É a de Shaka. Não é meu direito ir adiante, não importa o quanto eu tenha certeza de que esse homem vem sendo meu amor por tempos indefinidos por tantas eras, não importa… no tempo de agora, era é da pessoa que este Buda é agora. Ele pertence ao Shaka. Eu simplesmente devo ser grato por tanto amor e não quebrar, de forma alguma o sagrado deles…"_

Mu – Meu amor, tudo bem?

Asmita – Não…

Mu – Por quê?

Asmita – Não consigo. Minha mente está cansada agora. Só não posso agora, meu marido. Por favor… - Ergueu os olhos azuis suplicantes para o ariano, isso só o instigou mais a querer continuar, mas tirou forças de todo o respeito que tinha por seu Buda adorado e apenas levou a mão para acariciar-lhe o rosto.

Mu – Tudo bem. Me perdoe. Você vem se mostrando quieto e reflexivo desde que nos levantamos e pelo dia todo e ainda assim eu persisti em amar-lhe. Não queria aborrecê-lo… - Mu abaixou a cabeça, recostando-se no ombro do loiro. – Me perdoe mesmo, meu amado… Você quer que eu me retire? Quer ficar só para meditar?

" _Ficar só e meditar? Oh, Mu, eu já fiz isso de mais…"_

Asmita – Não. Eu só quero que me abrace.

Mu passou os braços cuidadosamente pelo corpo do loiro, aninhando-o contra si enquanto se ajeitavam na cama. Embora ainda estivesse alterado pelo desejo, amava demais àquela criatura em seus braços para fazer qualquer coisa que pudesse feri-lo. Acariciou os cabelos de Asmita enquanto sentia que este ia, aos poucos, acalmando-se da agitação anterior e do impulso do choro.  
Asmita se permitiu descansar de suas emoções alteradas nos braços aconchegantes do ariano. Controlou sua respiração e foi, aos poucos, se acalmando. Apenas abraça-lo estaria bom, não se sentia quebrando o sagrado dessa forma. _"Não posso vincular-me mais a ele. Estou aqui por pouco mais da metade de um dia e já não desejo outro lugar no mundo que não sejam esses braços… Shaka, teu amor por ele foi tão rápido e profundo quando isto? Ou eu apenas sinto o reflexo dos seus sentimentos e dos meus, dos nossos passados com ele em outras eras? Não… eu sinto que você o esteve amando desde que o encontrou pela primeira vez… não consigo ter suas memórias… mas tenho esses sentimentos. Esses que de Mu sempre foi a pessoa mais importante para você, tão caro e tão inestimável. E igualmente eu , hoje, o estou amando desta mesma forma inestimável, com todo o meu ser. Desejando profundamente que seus laços com esta nossa alma jamais possam ser rompidos… e desejando dolorosamente que um dia, em algum outro tempo, sob o céu de outra era, eu possa desfrutar de um pequeno tempo de paz e afeto ao lado deste homem."_ Fechou os olhos, enfim. Temia adormecer e perder-se outra vez dentro de sua própria alma, mas sabia que cedo, provavelmente mais cedo do que poderia desejar, era exatamente o que iria acontecer. Shaka voltaria a abrir seus olhos e, quem sabe, nem mesmo saberia que Asmita havia estado ali e reavivado com tanta intensidade todo o amor de sua alma. Acariciou a mão do ariano que continuava a acariciar-lhe o rosto e cabelos, mantendo-a em si. O perfume de jasmim e lavanda que vinha do corpo e dos cabelos do marido lhe inebriava mais do que qualquer incenso. Deveria ser agradável se sentar ao lado dele no silêncio de todas as manhãs e apenas sentir sua presença forte e amorosa ao seu lado. Com as lágrimas ainda correndo por seu rosto, acabou por se perder em seus pensamentos até o sono.

\- Meu adorado, é tão difícil compreender quando digo que amo sua alma, meu Buda? Você é meu. Por que está assustado e a fugir? – Mu sussurrou baixinho junto aos cabelos do amado, agora adormecido. – Só quero que fique comigo sempre…

…

Asmita acordou um pouco atordoado. Ainda era dia, o quarto continuava claro. Sentiu um indescritível alívio ao constatar que o cheiro de jasmim e lavanda continuava ali, o corpo macio e o toque conhecido ainda lhe abraçando. Virou o rosto apenas para alcançar os lábios de Mu em um beijo contido para não o acordar. Mas Mu estava bem acordado e sorriu entre o beijo.

Mu – Descansou bem, meu anjo?

Asmita – Estou um pouco… atordoado ainda.

Mu – Quer ficar deitado? Se tiver fome, eu buscarei-lhe algo…

Asmita – Obrigado. Mas quero apenas que fique aqui comigo. Só mais um pouco, meu marido. – Sentiu as pernas nuas de Mu se entrelaçarem um pouco mais as suas e se perguntou desde quando estava com tão pouca roupa.

Asmita – Mu… minhas roupas…

Mu – Estava dormindo desconfortável com tudo aquilo, seu sono estava claramente perturbado, você quase nunca fala dormindo. Eu achei melhor trocá-lo.

Asmita – Entendo… Sobre o que eu falava?

Mu – Como sempre, sobre nada que eu pudesse entender. Por que está preocupado com isso?

Asmita – Não estou. Foi só curiosidade. – Tentou desviar sua atenção das coxas nuas que se encaixavam nas suas, mas mover-se um pouco significou apenas abrir mais a camisa que Mu usava, roçando em seu peito. Colado a ele, tendo dito que gostaria de permanecer, não viu como sair dali tão rapidamente. Ao menos acreditava que Mu tinha compreendido que não estava bem para certos avanços íntimos. Pensou em Shaka novamente. Queria poder trazer-lhe de volta, mesmo querendo ainda permanecer. _"Talvez, somente abrindo mão do meu pequeno tempo para saber sobre amor é que poderei devolver o que é dele…"_ A tontura que sentiu ao despertar voltou a invadir-lhe com mais força, o fazendo se agarrar ao peito do ariano.

Mu – O que foi? – Mu sobressaltou-se, preocupado.

Asmita – Quero você, Mu… está sendo difícil não querer…

Mu – Mas você não parece bem…

Asmita – Porque simplesmente sinto que não posso ter você! – Se exasperou, angustiado.

Mu – Querido, somos casados, somos amantes, namorados, somos tudo desde sempre. Você já me tem. Por que não vê isso? Teu coração sagrado lhe diz que não sou teu? Teu coração sagrado lhe diz que estamos errados tentando nos pertencer?

Asmita – Não… - Asmita estremeceu. De fato, seu coração persistia em se jogar àquele homem todo o tempo. Era sua mente que se impunha contra isso. – Eu não sei se você pode entender isto, Mu…

Mu – Tenho tentado. Mas também não sei se você vem entendendo tudo o que lhe digo. – Não, Asmita _não queria_ entender tudo o que Mu vinha lhe dizendo. Isso implicava em passar por cima do tempo e das eras _**em carne**_ , e isso era inadmissível. Se desvencilhou do abraço e tentou se levantar, Mu tentando seguí-lo. Sentiu-se fraquejar quando ficou em pé na beira da cama e iria para o chão se o ariano não lhe puxasse para o próprio colo. – Eu venho lhe dizendo que sou seu. Mas vou ousar dizer-lhe mais, mesmo que se zangue. Por todos os deuses, você sabe, sabe de todas as formas, com seu coração, sua mente racional e principalmente com sua alma, que _**você é meu e apenas meu**_. Você sempre parece ter medo disso. Dessa ligação profunda que nunca soubemos explicar em palavras. Meu anjo, desde quando pessoas como nós precisam de palavras para explicar que conhecemos o maior mistério do universo, acima de qualquer sabedoria humana ou divina, que é o amor? – Asmita apenas se silenciou e se aquietou nos braços de Mu, não tentou mais fugir, não tinha mais para onde fugir depois daquilo. _"Este amor eternamente preservado… nada que venha disso desagrada ou quebra o sagrado. Somente fortalece. E Mu entende isso muito melhor do que eu, esteve sempre compreendendo isso. Precisava sempre compreender para alcançar a chance de viver com alguém como eu ou como qualquer pessoa que eu pudesse ter sido ou possa agora ser…"_ Procurou os lábios do amado, encontrando o desejado contato do beijo, gentil e apaixonado. Estava apaixonado completamente pela metade de seu universo. Provou os lábios lentamente, a língua e todo o gosto da outra boca. Ah, estava entendendo tão bem o que era o vício do qual Albafica lhe sussurrara direto ao seu espírito… Deixou que Mu lhe conduzisse a uma posição melhor em seu colo, passando suas pernas uma de cada lado de se quadril, encaixando Asmita perfeitamente em seu corpo, sem quebrar os beijos que trocavam. O ariano deslizou as mãos outra vez pelas pernas do loiro, desta vez não parando na virilha e subindo pelas laterais do corpo por baixo da túnica curta e fina que usava, rompendo o beijo apenas para puxar esta única peça de roupa pelos braços do virginiano, descartando-a ao chão. Asmita estremeceu por ser tão facilmente desnudado por completo, mas os beijos cada vez mais ávidos não lhe estavam deixando espaço para pensar, sua cabeça ainda sentia um pouco da tontura de antes persistente. Seu corpo movia-se por instinto roçando no outro corpo, o abraçando e deslizando por sua pele com cada vez mais força. Se despreocupou de sua própria falta de jeito, apenas queria sentí-lo mais. Mu se desfez dos últimos fechos presos de sua camisa, revelando o corpo inteiramente, mas não se ateve a terminar de retirá-la, pois tinha urgência em sentir toda a pele de seu loiro tocar a sua e seus braços presos na camisa eram o menos importante naquele momento. Asmita ousou deslizar ambas as mãos pelo peito do ariano até sua barriga, passando então os braços por ele, prendendo-o com mais força contra si. Apertou os olhos bem fechados quando sentiu o beijo forte na base de seu pescoço e só percebeu a beira de ser tomado que Mu havia lhe erguido um pouco de seu colo lhe segurando pelas nádegas com as duas mãos. Apesar de assustado e bastante despreparado, ao invés de tentar afastar-se novamente, continuou abraçando Mu apertado enquanto sentia seu corpo ser desajeitadamente invadido. Mesmo com o despreparo, a rapidez com que tudo ocorria e a mente presa no desejo, ainda teve vontade de rir-se. Aquele corpo aceitava bem a invasão repentina, mesmo levemente dolorosa, parecia totalmente habituado à pressa e ao corpo do ariano. Gemeu, incomodado, enquanto era lentamente preenchido até sentir-se preso a Mu por inteiro. Suspirou, puxando o ar profundamente em seguida e voltou a boca aos beijos do ariano. Daquele jeito, não conseguia se ater a pensamento algum. Mesmo que quisesse e tentasse pensar. Seu corpo já se recusava a qualquer coisa além de continuar apegando-se a Mu. Sentiu as mãos do ariano o erguerem novamente, quase fazendo seus corpos se abandonarem, e então desce-lo outra vez sobre si. Seu gemido saiu mais alto do que gostaria, e também não segurou sua voz enquanto o marido continuava a fazer seus quadris se encontrarem lenta e fortemente. Acabou por apoiar-se nas próprias pernas para facilitar os movimentos, ajudando os braços do outro a moverem-no sobre si. Seus quadris ondularam deliciosamente sobre Mu, enquanto apertava seu corpo contra o dele, sua ereção sendo estimulada entre suas barrigas pelo contato firme e ritmado. Apesar de tão urgente e desesperado ato, Asmita sentia-se consumido pelo amor ardente de Mu, desejado por inteiro até o fundo de seus mundos abismais em sua alma. Todas as palavras ditas antes se faziam verdades absolutas firmemente moldadas por aquela simples e sim, ainda sagrada união entre seus corpos.

" _Ao abrir meus olhos agora posso ver as cores de um por do sol avermelhado refletindo em seus cabelos, eu posso ver todas as pequenas coisas deste quarto, todas as curvas do seu corpo e os seus olhos me amando em retorno. Eu sempre soube muitas coisas, mas eu não sabia_ _ **viver**_ _. Eu não sabia o que era a beleza desta maneira de viver tão vulnerável, a beleza de permitir-me ser frágil e ser contaminado pelo desejo de persistir em eternidades que duram instantes. Eu não sabia quanta falta me fazia ter a memória daquilo que não vivi, do amor que não provei, mas eu sentia o abismo do meu vazio por isso me levando para a escuridão cada vez mais. A luz que eu queria alcançar jamais teria encontrado no meu tempo. Nunca houve nada que pudesse resplandecer e me guiar nesta escuridão como a tua própria alma… por quantas vezes você deve ter me guiado por conhecer os caminhos da escuridão? Por tê-los desejado conhecer_ _ **por mim**_ _… Quanto do seu coração você já sacrificou por mim? Você se segurou a mim quando eu precisei, e me deixou partir quando eu precisei. Somente sendo a metade da minha alma, metade do Universo existente dentro de mim é que você poderia ser aquele que permanece ao meu lado por eras incontáveis. Você é meu amado. Mas_ _ **quem**_ _é você para ter conseguido ir tão longe apenas por mim? É apenas um homem que não teme porque conhece em seu sábio silêncio a verdade que move o Infinito, o amor que você me deu… meu presente inestimável pela eternidade. E nenhuma gratidão será o bastante por todas as vezes em que_ _ **você e somente você**_ _me lembrou da sabedoria que reside apenas no amor…"_

Asmita sentiu que seu corpo se desfazia em plenitude do último instante de prazer compartilhado com seu desejado marido, enquanto afundando o rosto em seus cabelos lavanda, queria perder-se nele. Ouvia o último suspiro de deleite de Mu contra seu rosto com pequenas promessas de afeto contidas no silêncio que se seguiu, apenas abraçados, ainda unidos e agora, perfeitos. _"Você e eu somos um… somos a completude do mesmo universo."_

" **Para confrontar a eternidade, precisamos conhecer o caminho da escuridão. E deixar-se quebrar para que a dor cesse. E é dessa forma que eu me manterei neste caminho, percorrendo para conhecer seus obstáculos e seus abismos, para nunca lhe permitir cair. Esta é a forma do meu amor."**

…

 _ **Shinjitsu no Uta – Do As Infinity**_

 _O sol manchado de vermelho  
Tem iluminado tudo, o agora e o que já se foi  
O que eu imaginei junto a este pôr do sol  
É mais do que minhas próprias mãos podem realizar?_

 _Por favor, me ensine como viver  
Um pouco mais vulnerável do que agora  
Você não vai me corromper nem um pouco?  
Desse jeito, ainda que eu me ferisse  
E perdesse tudo à minha volta  
Essa canção da verdade iria fluir no meu coração_

 _Essa disputa provavelmente irá continuar  
Por aquilo que é mais precioso, eu me tornei rebelde,  
Não dei importância para as coisas  
Nem mesmo aqueles sorrisos gentis de estranhos_

 _Se a eternidade souber qual o jeito da escuridão  
E quando a dor for desaparecer,  
Aí então, você poderá corromper-me  
Eu sempre olhei para o passado, para os castelos no céu  
Quando eu poderei segui-los?  
Essa canção da verdade será meu guia_

 _Se a eternidade souber qual o jeito da escuridão  
E quando a dor for desaparecer,  
Essa canção da verdade irá fluir no meu coração_

 _Agora, por favor, corrompa-me só um pouco  
Por favor, só corrompa-me, um pouco_

 _Essa canção da verdade será meu guia_

 _ **Notas da autora:**_

 _ **Capítulo escrito com muito Do As Infinity no playlist e muita música romântica GREGA que a Deni e eu encontramos pra dar uns climas aqui. Está sendo complicado seguir pelos rumos que eu tinha definido, já extrapolei os limites que tinha me imposto para esta fanfic, principalmente porque ia ser uma one-shot e este já é o segundo capítulo, e não é o final.**_

 _ **Agradeço a Litha-chan por ter sido a primeira a retornar quase do além para acompanhar um trabalho meu e espero que goste deste capítulo também.**_

 _ **Dedicado à Lorena Lima por estar ilustrando com seus traços lindos (links das ilustrações em breve), a Deni-chan por me ajudar com os rumos sobre virginianos e se colocar no lugar do Asmita pra me aconselhar, à Bárbara por se dedicar a relembrar e vir encontrar tantas coisas para reflexão, à Natasha, que ainda levará tempo para poder ler, mas aguarda com carinho sempre.**_

 _ **Sei que muita gente não se ateve a deixar um comentário pela relutância sobre o Asmita, mas espero que se chegarem a esta parte 2, entendam a essência de tudo. Litha, quando você deixou seu comentário, esta parte já estava pronta, faltando apenas arrumar uns detalhes narrativos. Espero fazer jus ao que você gostaria de ver aqui.  
Beijos a todas.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Yesterday & Today – Asmita & Shaka Version**

 **Parte 3**

" _Insistem em dizer que não há verdades absolutas, que tudo é mutável. Quando se vive com o sentimento de impotência perante o Universo e seu constante movimento, é impossível perceber a beleza de sua força. De todos os mistérios da existência, há aquele que não pode ser explicado, jamais pôde, pela língua dos homens ou pelo silêncio dos deuses, é uma força aterradora, constante e infinita, imensurável. Esta força é o que move o Universo, toda a plenitude da existência, dentro e fora das pessoas e de tudo o que é vivo. Ninguém a explica, mas todos os tolos a conhecem muito bem. Chamam isso de amor. Em incontáveis existências eu me perdi nos caminhos da solidão, buscando respostas no silêncio que pudessem me trazer paz. É uma virtude aprender a amar o silêncio e a própria companhia, mas não fomos feitos sós. E virtude ainda maior é aprender a coexistir com as nuances que compões outra existência. O sentido da força provém de se permitir, provar e abraçar o inexplicável, este profundo e belo absoluto da existência, amor. O caminho que traçamos para nós mesmos em cada ciclo de vida que nos é permitido, frequentemente é mesquinho e as mais intensas formas de valia em nossa viagem pelo mundo são deixadas de lado, esquecidas. A serenidade da compaixão verdadeira, a suavidade da simplicidade, o talento da gentileza e do afeto – reside nestas coisas atravessar a vida construindo sabedoria. O conhecimento para aqueles que cultivam arrogância, leva apenas a ganância e frequentemente, a destruição. Conhecimento nunca foi levado ao bem sem sabedoria. E não há, nunca haverá, legítima sabedoria sem olhar profundamente a si mesmo e ao próximo sob a luz do amor. É este que desperta compaixão, age com simplicidade e induz à gentileza e ao afeto. Nem todas as pessoas estarão prontas para aceitar a força do inexplicável, mas eu prezo pela pequena compreensão sobre aceitar que adquiri. Eu espero me tornar um com aquilo que move o Universo, dentro e fora de mim."_

Asmita sentia a água morna se mover lentamente ao redor de seu corpo. Estava relaxado e calmo, profundamente calmo. As costas se apoiavam inteiramente no peito do cavaleiro de Áries, sentindo sua respiração fazer o corpo subir e descer suavemente, o contato quente da pele e a proteção do abraço o acalentavam. Embora soubesse que certamente tinha sido tomado por luxúria incontida, não deixava de ser motivada por intenso amor e devoção apaixonada. E agora, estava bem sobre isso. Ainda não desejava partir deste tempo onde era capaz de sentir-se livre e ver as cores, mas estava pronto para deixar sua consciência partir quando tivesse que partir, e sinceramente esperava que tudo o que havia adquirido sobre amor, mantivesse Shaka e toda a alma sob calmaria.

As mãos macias de Mu acariciavam seus ombros lentamente, o toque preguiçoso depois de toda agitação ao compartilhar prazer e em seguida, carrega-lo nos braços para o banho. Os beijos em seu rosto e cabelos molhados eram igualmente lentos e preguiçosos. O loiro sorriu suavemente pelas carícias, as mãos apoiadas nas coxas do marido aos lados de seu corpo deslizaram devagar, o toque agradavelmente envolto na textura da água. Mu suspirou, procurando os lábios do virginiano para roçar-lhe um beijo sutil, descendo as mãos até sua cintura, o puxou melhor de encontro a si, ajeitando-o em seu colo. Asmita se encolheu todo, o coração disparando, apesar de ter achado graça no recomeço repentino. _"Ele gosta de fazer isso assim, de repente, quase do nada?"_ Gemeu baixo, movendo o quadril sobre o lemuriano em resposta ao contato, a água começando a se agitar na banheira. O loiro sentiu-se escorregar muito facilmente, ao que procurou apoio, cravando os dedos nas coxas do ariano e colocando as pontas dos pés nos calcanhares de Mu, que tinha, por sua vez, os pés bem apoiados na curva do fundo da banheira. Arqueou um pouco as costas, apoiando a cabeça totalmente no ombro do marido, para poder desfrutar mais de seus beijos e de roçarem seus rostos em carícias. Os braços de Mu terminaram de circular sua cintura fina, as mãos quentes indo alcançar-lhe totalmente em carícias ritmadas. Suspirou, deliciado com estes toques. Tranquilo e inebriado outra vez com o prazer, riu-se interiormente, _"Será que todos os banhos são assim? Isto é adorável também! O casamento é um presente, cheio de outras dádivas em cada momento dividido por aqueles que se unem em fervoroso compromisso com a felicidade partilhada… Agora, já não acredito que haja nada que pudesse ter me trazido tão sincera felicidade, e era isto o que eu via e tentava ignorar naqueles jovens, tanto amor, tanta felicidade mesmo entre os problemas… Ou seriam estes lemurianos especialmente abençoados com o dom de amar e serem amados?"_

…

Sentou-se na beira da cama pacientemente enquanto Mu lhe secava os cabelos com a toalha. A nudez não incomodava a qualquer um deles, estavam confortáveis com seus preciosos momentos.

Mu – Me deixará pintar os seus olhos para essa noite, não?

Asmita – Deixaria sempre que você quisesse, meu marido. Mas por que "para esta noite"?

Mu – Porque temos a festa na Casa de Leão, você se esqueceu?

Asmita - Esqueci. Completamente.

Mu – Ainda temos tempo. Vou poder vê-lo arrumado como quero há tempos…

Asmita – Não vai fazer isso para dar motivos para ameaçar Aioria, vai?

Mu – Não, vou fazer porque te quero nas roupas do teu país, são lindas e ficam perfeitas com teus olhos. Mas, é claro, isso vai ser naturalmente motivo para ameaçar Aioria e mais alguns cavaleiros.

Asmita riu, despreocupado. Sabia agora que tudo ali eram constantes brincadeiras e que os laços de amizade entre os cavaleiros eram cultivados e preservados com cuidado, respeito e alguma falta de limites também…

Mu – Pronto! – Mu tinha terminado de cuidar dos cabelos úmidos do loiro, deixou a toalha de lado. – Pensei em fazer um chá e comermos algo, ainda vai levar tempo para podermos aproveitar as comidas da festa, o que acha?

Asmita – Sim, adoraria um chá agora.

Mu – Ótimo! – Mu se levantou, buscando uma túnica limpa. – A sua roupa, você ainda não mexeu no pacote, comece a se vestir enquanto eu cuido do chá.  
Asmita – E você por acaso me deu tempo para mexer no pacote? – Mu depositou um beijo entre sorrisos nos lábios do loiro, saindo do quarto.

…

Asmita se levantou, pegando o pacote na penteadeira. Abriu com cuidado para logo vislumbrar bem melhor o que Mu tinha lhe escolhido. Sentia muitas coisas significativas naquela roupa, o tom de azul mesclado ao verde, como seus olhares quando se encontravam, e os bordados em seda perolados e prateados, como suas constelações no céu noturno, a delicadeza das flores em auto relevo feitas dessas cores de estrelas reluzentes nas bordas do longo véu delicadamente ondulando em suas mãos por sua maciez. Sabia vestir um sari comum, mas aquele era um desafio. De novo, pediu a ajuda de Shaka mentalmente, mas continuava tudo em silêncio em sua mente. Vestiu a ghaghra* azulada e em seguida o choli* na mesma cor, bordado suavemente na gola e no acabamento das mangas curtas. Só aquilo já era suficientemente bonito. Desenrolou o sari e se perdeu no meio de tanto pano. Um sari de nove metros estava além do que seus olhos antes fechados poderiam entender como vestir. E embora confuso, continuava admirando a beleza das nuances e das flores bordadas. Desistiu do sari por um instante, deixando-o sobre a cama, e foi até o espelho, pegando a escova para organizar as madeixas douradas.

" _Harmonia ente o corpo e a alma, a carne e o espírito. Interior e exterior são uma coisa só, nada dever ser descuidado ou abandonado. Mas cuidado e apreço são coisas diferentes de vã vaidade. O valor dado a si mesmo reside em cuidar-se em todos os aspectos. Devo refletir uma alma bela para merecer o corpo belo que me foi dado. Em todas as idades. Bem, quem poderá viver todas as idades será Shaka, mas ele certamente está ciente da beleza de cada fase da vida. A velhice é uma face diferente da beleza, os traços marcados na pele são histórias de como se adquiriu sabedoria, historias de como se viveu e se amou. Todo o tempo da vida é belo. No dia de hoje, quero ser moderadamente vaidoso para agradar ao marido merecedor do mais resplandecente que eu possa lhe dar…"_

Ajeitou os cabelos cuidadosamente, mas ficou confuso também sobre o que fazer com eles, desde que sempre e sempre os mantivera soltos pelo simples fato de não ter qualquer motivo para aprender a molda-los de outra forma. Mas antes que pudesse se amuar, Mu voltou ao quarto, com uma bandeja contendo o chá e diversos biscoitinhos caseiros diferentes, com frutas e castanhas. O cheiro delicioso invadiu todo o quarto.

Mu – Eu trouxe biscoitos. Quer que eu adoce seu chá, meu anjo?

Asmita – Só um pouco de mel, por favor. – Asmita tornou a se sentar na cama, observando os movimentos de Mu ao servir o chá. Ele era sutil e minucioso, agradavelmente organizado. Tinha erguido parte dos longos cabelos lavanda em um rabo alto para poder lidar com a cozinha sem fios lilases se espalharem pelos alimentos. E embora tivesse visto Hakurei por um breve instante de benção quando pôde vislumbrar o que estava em Jamiel naqueles últimos momentos, tinha certeza de que Mu, naquele instante de modos comedidos, se parecia intensamente com ele. Mas o olhar de Hakurei era agudo e cortante, sabia disso, enquanto o olhar de Mu era todo sereno e adocicado; bem, ao menos para ele. Mu enfim estendeu-lhe uma xícara, com um sorriso gentil.

Mu – Espero que esteja do seu agrado.

Asmita bebericou o chá. – Está perfeito. – Disse, sinceramente, apreciando o sabor e o aroma. – Ouça, Mu…

Mu – O que foi? – Mu pegou a própria xícara, se sentando de frente para o loiro na cama.

Asmita – Você disse que me quer arrumado para você… mas eu sinceramente preciso de ajuda com o sari… e com o cabelo… eu sinto muito.

Mu – Ora, sente muito por quê? É claro que vou ajuda-lo e arrumá-lo. Se eu o solicitei ao meu gosto, nada mais justo que eu o conduza.

Asmita – Ah… é verdade. – Corou, sorrindo para si mesmo.

Terminaram a pequena refeição em silêncio, apenas se agradando da companhia um do outro. O silêncio entre eles não era um peso, era um agradável tempo para sentirem e apenas sentirem.

Logo, Mu deixou as xícaras vazias de lado na bandeja, e voltou-se para o loiro, fazendo-o ficar em pé.

Mu – Venha, eu tenho uma "cortina" enorme pra enrolar em você!

Asmita riu alegremente, lembrando-se de mais cedo.

Asmita – Mas você deve admitir que esta é uma "cortina" realmente lindíssima…

Mu tomou o tecido cuidadosamente e o arrumou, para, em seguida, começar a ajeitá-lo pelo corpo do loiro, prendendo a ponta no cós da ghaghra antes de começar a enrolá-lo e então fazer as pregas laterais, concentrado, tanto quanto Asmita estava concentrado em ver como isto era feito.

Mu – Sabe… isso me lembra do nosso casamento… quando tive que desenrolar um sari tão longo pela primeira vez. Eu achei que nunca ia terminar… É claro que eu queria despi-lo, mas você estava tão lindo naquelas roupas, sempre quis o ver usando algo assim novamente…

Asmita – Não bastava pedir?

Mu – Eu pedi. Você se recusou, não se lembra? É muito custoso vestir isso, eu sei, mas é muito custoso vestir-se _para mim_?

Asmita – É claro que não! Por que eu deveria recusar agradá-lo? – Asmita se injuriou por um breve momento, mas o riso baixo de Mu o fez ficar confuso.

Mu – Eu me agrado com você vestido de "lençol" também, ou nu. Principalmente nu.

Asmita – Pare de me fazer ficar corado ou nunca mais vou perder a cor vermelha nas bochechas, Mu! – Asmita o repreendeu, rindo.

Mu terminou de arrumar o sari, prendendo-o com um broche no choli.

Mu – Vou arrumar seu cabelo antes de colocar o último véu do sari… Venha se sentar. - O loiro obedeceu e foi levado a devanear por cada vez que Mu passava as mãos por seus cabelos. Ele trabalhou em silêncio nas madeixas douradas, buscou uma caixa na penteadeira com diversos adornos brilhantes e escolheu o que queria, tornando a cuidar da trança loira detalhadamente. – Seu cabelo está arrumado. E eu diria, lindíssimo. Mas vou deixa-lo ver-se no espelho quando tiver dado toda a atenção que quero aos seus olhos.

Asmita – Está bem, meu marido.

O ariano buscou as cores e pincéis que gostaria em uma das gavetas e tornou a se sentar de frente para o loiro, mais próximo dessa vez. Asmita instintivamente fechou os olhos. Sentiu as cerdas macias dos pincéis e os dedos gentis de Mu passearam por suas pálpebras por longos minutos.

Mu – Já pode abri-los. – Asmita o fez só para vislumbrar a beleza de seu marido novamente, enquanto Mu lhe prendia o véu do sari sobre os cabelos, deixando a trança na lateral para poder ser vista. E então, afastou-se um pouco, a olhar para o loiro. Pareceu perder-se em pensamentos longamente.

Asmita – Meu amor? – Asmita começou a preocupar-se com o silêncio.

Mu – Você tem idéia do quanto isto é lindo? Você todo, teus olhos…

Asmita – Na verdade, não. Eu não tenho idéia…

Mu o puxou carinhosamente pela mão até o espelho. Asmita se espantou por um momento. Sua trança bem trabalhada estava adornada com pequenas flores feitas em pedrarias brancas, azuis e verdes, colocadas alternadamente para não esconderem o penteado. O véu caia perfeitamente da cabeça sobre seus ombros e emoldurava o rosto, seus olhos tinham as pálpebras pintadas com sombras branca e azuis brilhantes e estavam fortemente contornados com Kohl, o negro destacava imensamente a irís azul.

Asmita – Obrigado. – O virginiano disse baixinho.

Mu – Pelo que me agradece?

Asmita – Por cuidar de mim… - Virou-se, beijando os lábios de seu amado. Estava imensamente alegre por estar belo para ele.

Mu – Você está apenas refletindo sua alma perfeita, meu adorado. – Mu sorriu.

Asmita – Minha alma… você falou o dia todo disto…

Mu – É exatamente o que eu amo. Se desejo o que você tem no exterior, é apenas porque abriga tua alma. E assim como a cada vez que experimentamos algo lado a lado, a beleza desta alma se ressalta de maneiras diferentes, igualmente eu gostaria de ver estas maneiras diferentes no exterior. Eu só amo o que você é por fora porque está em harmonia com o que você é por dentro.

Asmita – Quanto mais conversamos, mais estou certo de que me apaixonei pela tua sabedoria. É vasta e transcende até mesmo os pensamentos divinos… Você é um homem sem igual, Mu.

Mu – Você está feliz por ir a festa comigo?

Asmita – Por que esta pergunta de repente?

Mu – É apenas uma pergunta, amado de minha alma.

Asmita – Estou. Levemente assustado, mas sinceramente feliz por ir ao seu lado.

Mu riu baixinho outra vez, olhando um momento para o chão. – Vocês são mesmo diferentes… Mas eu amo tudo. – Se aproximou do virginiano, que o olhava confuso. Mu roçou os lábios na testa do loiro, acariciando-o docemente.

Mu – Agora você entende, Asmita de Virgem? – Asmita ficou tão surpreso por ouvir seu nome que não se moveu. Apesar do susto, um calor intenso lhe invadia por ouvir o **seu nome** dos lábios do amado.

Asmita – Você sabia… - Seu coração tinha disparado violentamente.

Mu – É claro que sim. – Mu respondeu apenas, prosseguindo o beijo gentil por seu rosto.

Asmita – Desde quando? – Asmita estava em choque e só conseguia pensar que se não entendesse as coisas simples, jamais chegaria a poder perguntar as complicadas.

Mu - Que não era o Shaka, desde que acordei. Que era especificamente você, desde que te beijei. Foi por isso que avisei sobre o sari, eu não sabia se você ia ou não abrir os olhos e notei que estava tentando conter seu cosmo, então fiquei com medo de que ficasse perdido.

Asmita – Por que não me disse que sabia?

Mu – Porque você não me permitira chegar perto o bastante para eu lhe mostrar as coisas que eu gostaria de lhe mostrar.

Asmita – Não poderia me mostrar nada de qualquer forma se eu tivesse lhe dito…

Mu – Você é muito parecido com ele nas reações, ele também tem esse encanto pelas coisas quando abre os olhos depois de muito tempo… e você os teve fechados sempre. Me contar seria se resignar a fechar os olhos novamente.

Asmita pensou que Mu estava absolutamente certo. Não havia como contestar que tinha tomado as melhores decisões diante do que planejava. Dessa forma, o virginiano sentiu que poderia parecer previsível. Mas como seria previsível numa situação tão completamente diferente do que já passara e sendo ainda realmente diferente de Shaka?

Asmita – Mu… como, afinal, pôde saber que era _**eu**_ , Asmita, a pessoa com você hoje? Se fosse Shion, seria completamente compreensível, pois ele me conheceu… Mas você, não. Eu tentei pelo dia todo encontrar a resposta do porquê eu não encontrei o seu amor no meu tempo, mas isto ainda me é uma incógnita.

Mu – Eu… - Mu fitou os olhos bonitos do loiro, curiosamente, tentando encontrar uma resposta, mas só tinha uma. – Eu não faço idéia. Eu apenas sabia.

Asmita – Você sabe o que isto sugere, não sabe? – Asmita tomou o rosto de Mu entre as mãos, acariciando-o mais livremente agora que os cabelos estavam presos.

Mu – Sim, eu sei. Sugere que eu conheço especificamente o SEU cosmo, a sua presença.

Asmita – Quem era você? Por que eu não o notei? Por que não pude desfrutar do seu amor?

Mu – Eu não sei, Asmita. Eu realmente não sei de coisa alguma sobre isto. Mas… talvez estivéssemos desencontrados porque nosso amor demanda muito de nós… e o seu sacrifício era necessário. Teria sido uma dor a mais para a sua alma carregar, e um fardo para a minha se eu tivesse que lidar com sua perda… eu já tive que me sentir assim pelo Shaka… e eu fiquei a ponto de desmoronar. Só me mantive firme para terminar meu dever, e porque eu sabia que a morte era meu destino certo. Essa vida que temos agora é uma dádiva por tudo o que sacrificamos. Mas naquele tempo, como você sabe, todos que foram sacrificados não tiveram a dádiva que nós recebemos desta vez, graças a destruição do corpo de Hades.

Asmita – Isto faz muito sentido. Mas quero saber onde você estava. Isto me perturba.

Mu – Não vamos descobrir isto aqui ou agora. E ainda temos uma festa para aproveitar com nossos amigos.

Asmita – Ainda consegue pensar nisso?

Mu – Sempre penso que devemos viver todos os momentos que nos são dados, uns ao lado dos outros. Já fomos de mais tirados dos nossos queridos.

Asmita – Está certo. – O loiro deslizou as mãos pelas duas mechas do cabelo lilás que Mu não tinha prendido, que pendiam aos lados do rosto, os fios eram tão suaves que se distraiu por um momento. – Eu estou envergonhado…

Mu – Pelo quê?

Asmita – Por não ter lhe contado… e ter deixado acontecer tudo o que aconteceu…

Mu – Oh, por favor, não vamos voltar neste assunto, não é mesmo? Eu penso que já tenha deixado tudo bem claro, meu anjo.

Asmita – Então, não faz diferença se sou eu ou Shaka?

Mu abaixou os olhos por um momento.

Mu – Faz. É claro que faz. Shaka e eu fomos nascidos um para o outro em se tratando da carne e tempo. A minha vida atual é com ele. Mas não faz diferença se dispenso amor a qualquer coisa que esteja inserida na "alma" dele, sua, de Buda, enfim… você entende.

Asmita – Acho que sim.

Mu – Que bom.

Permaneceram em silêncio por algum tempo. Asmita ainda acariciando os cabelos do marido. Sua mente ficou brevemente quieta.

Asmita – Em que ele e eu somos tão diferentes?

Mu – No essencial, em quase nada, pra ser sincero. Mas nos modos mais sutis, em praticamente tudo. E você é incrivelmente mais meigo, Shaka tem mau humor crônico…

Asmita – Eu não era muito meigo com meus companheiros na minha época…

Mu – Eu sei que não. Mas comigo…

Asmita – Ele é mal humorado com você?

Mu – Shaka é mal humorado até com as paredes da casa. Ele tenta suavizar isso comigo e não é assim sempre, mas é incurável para todas as vias.

Asmita – Você não se aborrece?

Mu – Eu? Me aborrecer com Shaka? Deuses, nunca! Ele é chato, mas eu o amo com chatice e tudo. Muito organizado, cheio de regras, mas é ele quem bota minha vida no lugar. Porque meus pais e Kiki tiram do lugar tudo o que podem todo o tempo.

Asmita – Sobre "pais" se refere ao Dohko também?

Mu – Sim. Eu gosto de ter dois pais. Eles são adoráveis. Eles sempre foram assim?

Asmita – Shion sempre doce e respeitável e Dohko sempre um terror bagunceiro e indomável. E apaixonados. Irremediavelmente apaixonados.

Mu sorriu largamente. Isso os descrevia tão perfeitamente.

Asmita – Eles também são eternos… - O virginiano se aproximou, afundando o rosto no peito de Mu, que lhe afagou as costas com carinho pelo véu do sari.

Mu – Sim. Como nós.

Asmita – Eu tenho tantas perguntas… eu imagino que você também tenha muitas… mas ainda está vestindo apenas essa túnica e temos uma festa para ir com nossos amigos… - O sorriso doce de Asmita acalmou a curiosidade e os pequenos conflitos no interior de Mu por aquele instante.

Mu – Eu vou me arrumar, serei rápido. – Assim, Mu andou pelo quarto, indo buscar suas roupas no baú, depois de haver jogado a túnica sobre a cama. Asmita apenas observava o belo marido desfilar nu pelo ambiente. Sua mente estava oscilando entre absoluto caos e completa paz.

Asmita – Acha que Shaka vai se lembrar do dia de hoje?

Mu – Tenho certeza.

Asmita – Então posso concluir que agiu com segurança de que ele não o reprovará…

Mu – Eu fiz o melhor para satisfazer a todos os lados. Agradar a você, agradar a ele… e satisfazer os anseios e curiosidades que meu coração teve sobre esta parte da alma que se identifica como "Asmita". Acredito que ele estará satisfeito porque ele sempre busca harmonia com tudo o que ele foi e é. A sua experiência no dia de hoje obviamente vai afetá-lo. Então, apenas continue a ter um dia alegre, por ele e por si mesmo.

Mu terminou de abotoar o sherwani de cor púrpura com bordados prateados. E buscou os sapatos pretos no mesmo baú.

Asmita – O que você usou no dia do casamento?

Mu – Uma roupa inspirada na cerimonial típica tibetana, mas desenhada pelo Afrodite. O talento e sensibilidade dele para beleza são coisas magníficas. Ele buscou toda a inspiração nas coisas do meu país para compor isto.

Asmita – Vocês tiveram uma grande cerimônia?

Mu – Sim. Athena disse que foi o evento mais belo que ocorreu no Santuário até hoje. Tínhamos tantas flores e luminárias do várias partes do oriente médio por toda parte, Carlo escolheu os vinhos e melhores bebidas dos países de origem de cada um de nós, meu pai e Athena prepararam os dizeres e a condução da cerimônia, Miro e Kamus foram em viagem buscar os véus, tecidos e todas as almofadas que compuseram o ambiente, Aldebaran reuniu os melhores para lhe ajudar com as comidas, Aioros e Aioria prepararam o espetáculo da noite, flechas e luzes no céu que pareciam peônias, lótus e flores de cerejeira no auge e então as pétalas caiam reluzentes do céu por todo o Santuário. Tivemos declarações de amor inesperadas durante a festa, muita dança, e um espírito de união entre todas as classes de cavaleiros e aprendizes que eu nunca tinha imaginado ver.

Asmita estava ardente com aquela descrição. Evitou chorar para não estragar a linda pintura que Mu lhe fizera nos olhos.

Asmita – Eu amaria poder ver isto…

Mu – E você pode. Não está só na memória, Shura, Saga e Kanon fizeram questão de ajudar a fotografar tudo. Eu nunca vi um álbum de casamento tão grande, desde que não só eles, mas até a própria Athena estava a tirar fotos. Reunimos tudo o que nossos amigos registraram. – Mu comentou, enquanto penteava os cabelos para prendê-los corretamente.

Asmita – E Athena, como estava?

Mu – Deslumbrante. Quase fez o cavaleiro de Pégaso rolar escada abaixo… Dessa vez, eles finalmente se acertaram.

Asmita – Athena não guarda castidade?! – O loiro pareceu se espantar um pouco, embora o amor entre aqueles dois seres sempre tivesse sido óbvio.

Mu – Se nem o Cavaleiro de Virgem guarda, por que ela deveria? Ela está viva e o amado dela também; eles finalmente estão noivos. – Mu riu da expressão entre alegre, envergonhado e injuriado do virginiano. – Estou pronto. Vamos descer?

Asmita deu uma boa olhada no ariano dos pés a cabeça. Os olhos suavemente delineados com uma pouco do Kohl pareciam ainda mais verdes e mais puxados. Novamente tinha atado os lindos cabelos lilases num rabo alto, adornando com uma presilha prateada com pedras ametista. Igualmente, cada uma das longas e volumosas mechas deixadas soltas aos lados do rosto tinha sido adornada com duas presilhas idênticas pequenas, que se situavam na altura do peito de Mu, também prateadas com pedraria, combinando com a maior. O loiro nem percebeu que estava a suspirar outra vez pela beleza do marido. Mu notou, tentando conter a malícia em seu sorriso.

Mu – Estou do seu agrado, meu anjo?

Asmita – Está além. Sua beleza misteriosa e exótica se ressalta com as vestes típicas de um lugar tão místico. A beleza da sua raça chega a ser incompreensível. Mas você, especialmente, possui um ar de profundo enigma, uma inexplicável aura atemporal…

Mu levou a mão para alcançar os lábios do loiro com a ponta dos dedos. Deslizou devagar, como se os tocasse pela primeira vez.

Mu – Não acredito que tenha havido tempo que não tenhamos sido encantados e fascinados um pelo outro… Mil vidas e iríamos cair mil vezes pelos mesmos encantos…

" _Então porque não consigo encontrar você no meu tempo?"_

" **Mas você encontrou. Só não era hora para nós. Mas eu estava olhando para você sempre."**

Asmita teve a forte sensação de que ouvira palavras sussurradas em sua mente, aquilo era inquietante. Mas não adiantava, mesmo que soubesse quem ele era, não poderia mudar o passado e o fato de que não haviam tido um romance. Olhando novamente para as jóias verdes que eram os olhos de seu marido, notou uma nuance diferente no brilho, talvez fosse o efeito do Kohl… mas aquele brilho novo lhe parecia hipnótico, irresistível. Beijou os dedos do marido que ainda acariciavam seus lábios, segurando sua mão para beijar-lhe a palma em seguida, com devoção. O atraiu suavemente para perto de si, buscando seu rosto com uma das mãos, seus lábios se tocando com especial cuidado desta vez. Sentiu-se deliciosamente estranho, como se aquele fosse o primeiro beijo que haviam perdido na correria do tempo e de suas vidas. E embora conhecessem os caminhos dos lábios um do outro, exploraram-se lentamente, primeiro suave e então profundamente.

Mas antes que pudessem se perder por completo no momento, sentiram os cosmos que adentravam a casa de Virgem e se afastaram.

Mu – Devemos descer com eles, não?

Asmita – Sim. Antes que eu acabe por desistir de descer…

Mu – Teremos tempo para "nós" depois, meu anjo lindo. Vamos? – Ofereceu o braço a Asmita, que aceitou prontamente e deixaram o quarto, indo se encontrar no grande salão com Aioros, Shura, Kamus e Kardia. Todos se cumprimentaram, os quatro recém-chegados em dúvida se apreciavam o ariano ou o loiro.

Kardia – Uau!

Kamus – Mon cher, o que eu já lhe disse sobre perturbar o lindo casal?

Kardia – Ah, eu só ia elogiar, pinguim de iceberg encalhado!

Aioros – Antes que vocês comecem outro momento "entre farpas e beijos", vamos descer!

Todos concordaram e tomaram o caminho para a casa de Leão.

Na descida das escadarias, Kardia ainda olhava para o casal por cima do ombro de Kamus, enquanto Shura e Aioros tinham uma conversa animada sobre algo ao que os outros quatro estavam alheios.

Kardia – Ei, loiro, você parece mesmo feliz… - Dessa vez, Kamus apenas aguardou e observou, sabia que Mu não era tolo, nunca fora, e as coisas naquele dia estavam longe de serem normais. Se ele, que era "um homem comum" poderia perceber, ainda mais o lemuriano.

Asmita – Eu estou.

Kardia – Eu fico contente por você. Nunca te vi sorrindo assim…

Asmita – Corrija, você nunca tinha me visto sorrindo. – Asmita agradou o braço do marido enquanto Kardia acariciava a nuca do aquariano, enroscado nele para andar.

Kardia – É verdade. - Mu e Kamus trocaram um olhar discreto e cúmplice, ambos estavam enfim calmos sobre o dia incomum. – Eu acho que este é um tempo muito bom para casamentos… as pessoas casadas parecem felizes como nunca antes me pareceram!

Mu e Asmita riram, Kardia jamais desistiria.

Kamus – Mon die, l'amour de ma vie, je non vou me esquecer do casamento, lhe fiz une promessa!

Kardia – Eu sei, eu sei… mas me causa ansiedade. Mu, não deixe este pinguim esquecer que prometeu se casar comigo. E não me deixe esquecer do quanto eu quero casar com ele, por favor.

Mu – Eu não acho que você esqueceria de "casamento com o cavaleiro de Aquário" nem que tivesse mil anos pra tentar esquecer, meu amigo. Mas eu vou lembra-los com prazer.

Ao chegarem à casa de Leão, vislumbraram o grande salão todo decorado com um requinte que era óbvio de Marin. Aioria era incapaz de pensar nos detalhes ou mesmo, de pensar em decoração. Elegante e ainda assim, bastante alegre, vivaz pelas flores e romântico pelas velas. O pequeno palco organizado, no entanto, prometia que a festa tomaria rumos muito mais animados, como sempre deveria ser naquela casa. Uma boa parte dos cavaleiros e pupilos já havia chegado e outros se aproximavam pelas escadarias de Gêmeos para Leão. Aioria, acompanhado de sua amada ruiva, logo foi receber os cavaleiros recém-chegados, voltando a olhar o cavaleiro de Virgem de cima a baixo, soltando um assovio.

Aioria – Se eu não fosse louco pela ruiva…

Marin – Olha a graça, Aioria! Que coisa louca de ficar sempre perturbando o Shaka! – A moça repreendeu, ainda que quisesse rir.

Aioria – Dessa vez eu ia falar do Mu também. Está lindo, menos do que o Shaka, mas lindo. Só que o loiro faz essa cara bonitinha, amor… e o Mu tem essa cara de deus maligno a amaldiçoar o mundo… Ele é assustador.

Marin – Acho é pouco a cara dele para os seus abusos, deixe o marido dele em paz!

Aioria – Eu entendi, entendi… cortou o meu barato.

Mu – Grato, Marin.

Marin – Disponha. E sejam bem vindos, eu espero que apreciem a festa e ignorem as idiotices do leãozinho anfitrião.

Aioros – Ainda bem que não é mais criança em tamanho, porque senão ia viver com a bunda ardida igual antigamente, pestinha.

Os demais riram, menos Aioria, envergonhado. Kamus, Mu e Shura se lembrando das travessuras do leonino. Algumas incluíam a si mesmos… Asmita continuava a observar a interação entre os cavaleiros. Eles pareciam tão bem adaptados uns aos outros, receptivos, engajados em manterem suas amizades vívidas. El Cid, Sísifo, Regulus, Dégel. Era incrivelmente bom ver como estavam vivendo e procurando felicidade agora. Eram diferentes, eram únicos, mas ainda eram seus antigos companheiros, lá no fundo.

Se espalharam pelo salão, indo falar com os outros cavaleiros já presentes, enquanto Mu tinha preferido escolher uma mesa no canto, perto das pilastras, onde tinham vista total para a noite estrelada e discrição o suficiente para o gosto reservado de ambos.

Mu – Dohko uma vez comentou que todos os cavaleiros atuais são extremamente parecidos fisicamente com os do tempo de vocês…

Asmita – Adoraria poder confirmar isto, mas como sabe…

Mu – O meu ponto era outro. Você está vendo seus irmãos de armas pela primeira vez. E eles não mudaram em quase nada. Como se sente?

Asmita – Fascinado seria pouco para descrever. Mas sei que, embora quase idênticos a antes, estes sorrisos não existiam naquele tempo. Vê-los agora é acalentador. - Mu fitou os olhos brilhantes do loiro que passeavam pelas pessoas no salão. Sua expressão doce e alegre era quase infantil. Tão inocente e lindo. – Quero ver Shion e Dohko. Eles me são familiares em absoluto, quando nos vimos mais cedo, as coisas ainda estavam estranhas e instáveis. Mas quero vê-los agora. Eles foram parte de muita da pouca e sincera felicidade que tive no meu tempo, Mu.

\- Você os acompanhou enquanto cresciam, não foi?

\- Sim. Conhecia Shion já tinha muito tempo quando um dia, surgiu o herdeiro da armadura de Libra, aquele caos na minha paz. Eu o conheci no Santuário, mas convivi com ele em Jamiel. Os dois juntos deixavam o mestre Hakurei confuso, pois hora estava alerta a possíveis distúrbios na existência causados por eles, que eram bem capazes mesmo… hora estava calmo, pois sentia que não precisava se preocupar tanto enquanto um estava ao lado do outro, sempre se protegeriam.

Mu – Meu pai se parece em algo com o mestre Hakurei?

Asmita – Só no gênio forte e no caráter sólido. Shion é mais meigo e carinhoso, Hakurei tinha meios mais práticos de demonstrar afeto. Ele era detalhista, comedido, articulado. Sei que era um homem explosivo, tempestuoso, mas vi pouco disso. Sei que ele tinha receio de me alarmar por conta da minha sensibilidade pela falta de visão, então era sempre o mais delicado que podia ser quando estava na minha presença. Eu sempre fui grato pela generosidade e esforço pelo meu bem estar. Ele era preciosíssimo para mim. – O virginiano sorriu sinceramente enquanto alguns momentos lhe passavam pela memória. Mu se ateve aquele sorriso com incomum encanto, quase a beira de uma angústia.

Mu – Por ser precioso, diria que ele era amado, Asmita?

Asmita – Deuses, é claro. O mestre Hakurei era uma das poucas pessoas que eu sinceramente amava. Eu tinha genuína adoração por aquele homem, era um amigo sem igual.

Mu – Pelo jeito, você sempre se deu bem com os lemurianos…

Asmita – Cada um de vocês à sua maneira, são todos muito amáveis. E sábios. Eu os admiro. Aprendi tanto com Hakurei, Shion, e agora com você…

Mu acariciou o rosto do loiro com ambas as mãos, tomando-o para beijá-lo repetidas vezes, beijos suaves e incontidos de doçura.

\- Esses dois tem tanto mel que chega a dar enjoo… - Mu ergueu os olhos furiosos para observar Saga passando perto de sua mesa acompanhado do gêmeo.

Kanon – Essa chatice toda com o casal é porque está ainda no meio do impasse? Deixe os pombinhos em paz, mano.

Saga – Muito açúcar pro meu gosto…

Kanon – Ôoo, infernos, não são eles que têm muito doce, é você que anda muito amargo!

Asmita – De que impasse eles falam, Mu? – O loiro falou baixinho, se recostando no marido.

Mu – Do triângulo nunca resolvido entre Saga, Aioros e Shura. Se eu entendi direitinho, continua não resolvido porque Aioros gosta dos dois e não quer decidir. Nem tudo são flores nesse tempo. Mas pelo menos o impasse é por excesso de amor e não pela falta dele…

Asmita – De fato, ainda que seja um problema. – Asmita se calou então, voltando a fitar o salão. O toque delicado da mão de Mu sobre a sua era a única coisa na qual podia se concentrar, os olhos tinham se desfocado de qualquer coisa, embora ainda captassem as chamas das velas espalhadas pelo ambiente. No instante de silêncio a fitar o nada, reconhecia, novamente aquele toque. Sabia que conhecia aquelas mãos, sabia que amava intensamente aquela forma tão singela e tão reconfortante de tocar. Procurava com afinco aquele cosmo sereno e forte de Mu em seu passado, ainda que quisesse sinceramente tentar não se ater a isso para desfrutar do seu pequeno tempo no agora com ele. Voltando seus olhos para buscar conforto no rosto do amado, encontrou um olhar que reconhecia. Mas para sua angústia, ainda não sabia de onde. A simples verdade de terem estado juntos por muitas existências, não bastando mais. _"Não mais me basta a verdade de sempre nos encontrarmos porque agora eu sei que reconheço esses olhos e esse toque do_ _ **meu**_ _tempo e não apenas de outras vidas. Eu tenho você em meus braços e ainda o estou procurando, meu amor. O que eu fiz de errado? Eu conheço estas mãos pálidas que me cuidam com amor…"_

Entre sua reflexão e o brilho nos olhos do marido, foi distraído pelos cosmos de Shion e Dohko que se aproximavam, pôde vê-los logo por cima do ombro de Mu.

Shion fixou o olhar no filho, mantendo a distância. Pareceu atordoado, uma expressão quase indescritível que Dohko poucas vezes vira. O chinês se ateve a analisar toda a agitação no interior de suas pessoas mais amadas. O cosmo não podia ser escondido para sempre. Se preocupou com o marido.

" _Não é possível ele não ter entendido. Ou ele não quer entender porque mesmo vivendo sempre com o inesperado, o insano e o doloroso, essa verdade implica em tanto que a torna pesada e difícil de lidar. Mas se até mesmo eu consigo sentir o que emana dali, como Shion não sentiria? É, por duas vezes, parte dele…"_

Dohko - Shion? Tudo bem? – Circulou a cintura do ariano, protetoramente.

Shion - Eu sempre tive consciência de como eles são parecidos… mas algumas vezes depois que Mu se tornou adulto, isso me assusta… - Shion prosseguia olhando para o filho.

Dohko - Shion, você não…?

Shion - Não termine o que você estava prestes a dizer. Não ouse. – Sua voz se ergueu um pouco para terminar a frase quase num sussurro.

Dohko - Uma hora você vai ter que encarar isto.

Shion - Eu não tenho coisa alguma para encarar.

Dohko - Ariano teimoso. O que eu tenho que fazer para você parar de perder tempo? Fazer ele usar o Sekishiki?

Shion - Até EU posso usar o Sekishiki. Isso não significa coisa alguma.

Dohko - Shion… - Sabia que ele tinha entrado em negação. Mesmo que durasse pouco.

Nesse momento, Mu virou-se à indicação de Asmita, se levantando e indo com ele até o casal mais velho. Abraçou Dohko e em seguida, seu pai. Mas este não o deixou ir facilmente, afastou o rosto para olhar em seus olhos. O mesmo diferente brilho que Asmita notara desde mais cedo. Se o virginiano tivesse a visão em seu tempo, já saberia a resposta para seu maior conflito daquele dia todo.

 **Shion - Deixe ele saber, a dúvida o está sufocando. –** A voz alcançou apenas a mente de Mu. Para os outros, permaneciam em silêncio sustentando o olhar.

 **Mu - Saber o que?**

 **Shion - Quem você era e o que ele significava para você.**

 **Mu - Não sei do que está falando. Eu sou apenas seu filho e nada além disso. Meu passado não me concerne.**

Shion olhou mais fundo nos olhos enigmáticos do jovem, o diferente brilho dando lugar a cor esmeralda de sempre.

 **Shion - Você tem certeza?**

 **Mu - Pai, eu realmente não sei do que está falando. Eu adoraria ter uma resposta para ele, mas não tenho. Eu adoraria me lembrar de todas as vezes em que o amei, mas não me lembro. Só sei que o amei, sempre.**

Shion suspirou, se resignando no momento, sabendo que Mu dizia a verdade. O "algo" estava cravado fundo em seu interior, mas não era algo completamente consciente para si. Talvez porque tivesse medo que seu passado implicasse em uma dor que não saberia conviver ainda, porque também estava a se perguntar, por todo o tempo, como poderia não ter sido a luz na escuridão de Asmita em seu tempo. Se mantinha sereno, plácido, mas por dentro, algo se quebrava. Algo que tinha sido juntado os pedaços antes, se quebrava novamente. Soltou-se do pai, a segurar nervosamente a mão do loiro, o medo de perdê-lo _novamente_ o corroeu. De perder especialmente esta pessoa, _Asmita_.

…

 _ **Sapphire - Kalafina**_

 _ **Safira**_

 _Na palma branca  
De um amante, um grão  
Caiu, era uma safira_

 _Uma gota de pureza  
Nascida no meio da noite  
Quando o conforto foi tocado  
Tornou-se luz_

 _Até mesmo a tristeza se transforma em uma jóia azul,  
Em suas mãos  
Suspiros doces, tristezas antigas  
Mesmo que estejam todas embebecidas  
Eu ainda estarei ao seu lado_

 _Uma fruta fria  
Está caindo  
Como um longo suspiro_

 _A luz que você deixou para trás  
Dentro do peito que tocou amor  
Ilumina de azul safira  
Até mesmo o caminho que conduz à escuridão  
Para a noite_

…

" **A lei da mente é implacável. O que você sente, você cria; o que você pensa, você atrai; o que você acredita, torna-se realidade." – Buda**

…

 _ **Notas da autora:**_

 _ ****Choli (blusa curta para cobrir o busto) e a ghaghra (saia anágua).**_

 _ ***Sherwani – roupa típica masculina indiana. – Agora, por que o Shaka usa sari, que é roupa feminina, e não o sherwani… Deuses, alguém aí discorda de que o Shaka fica completamente perfeito de sari? E o sherwani combina com o Mu, os dois vestidos nisso não ia causar o contraste perfeito u_u.**_

 _ **O próximo é o último capítulo, enfim.  
Capítulo dedicado à Lorena Lima e Deni-chan pela intensa vontade de ver a cena da banheira, à Aninha bruxinha irlandesa por ter inspirado o texto que abriu o capítulo com suas conversas sensíveis, ao Leo, meu irmão, por posar de Shaka para referência, à Bárbara pela proposta do infinito (vide minhas conversas com ela, são infinitas igual essa do Mu e do Asmita XD), à Natasha que ainda virá a ler mas sempre me apoia com carinho, à Shirley pelas madrugadas com a beleza inestimável da arte. **_

_**E, novamente, espero que a Litha encontre a fic e aprecie a leitura.**_

 _ **Beijos!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Yesterday & Today – Asmita & Shaka Version**

 **Parte IV**

Asmita sentiu imediatamente a tensão que colocava cada vez mais apertada ao redor do coração de Mu; não soube o que fazer para aliviá-lo, a mão que apertara a sua de repente o incomodara, mas apenas ignorou em vista dos sentimentos confusos que fluíam do outro para si. Se perguntou se teriam sido as palavras trocadas com Shion a causar-lhe tamanho incomodo, o Grande Mestre parecia profundamente consternado. Buscou auxílio nos olhos esverdeados do chinês, sempre tivera sido bastante sensível consigo no passado e parecia sempre conhecer seus sentimentos antes que pudesse compreendê-los por si mesmo. Dohko parecia entre aborrecido e inconformado. Mas de forma diferente dos demais. Parecia levemente… indignado. Alguma coisa que se mostrava óbvia para ele ainda não tinha sido assimilada por mais ninguém. E foi ele próprio, chinês impaciente, que quebrou aquele constrangedor silêncio.

Dohko – Vocês vão continuar sendo lentos, imbecis e ficar em estado de negação até quando?! – Obviamente conseguiu se tornar o centro das atenções dos outros. – Não me olhem como se eu tivesse falado alguma coisa errada.

 **Shion – Dohko, basta disso…** \- A voz do marido chegou até a mente do libriano.

 **Dohko – Certo, eu sei, eles que precisam se resolver.** – Olhou para o jovem casal, enquanto puxava a mão de Shion para se afastarem deles. – Mas você vai falar comigo direito, Shionzinho. Chega de fugir. E… Asmita… não perca sua segunda chance. – Piscou para o loiro, enquanto levava Shion para o outro lado do salão.

Asmita - Por que ele sempre parece que sabe de tudo o que tem dentro do meu coração, mas nunca me diz? – Asmita resmungou baixinho, se aconchegando mais perto de Mu.

O ariano o abraçou possessivamente, enquanto lhe beijava a testa e a franja solta.

Pensou que sua mente o estava traindo, porque por mais de uma vez naquele dia, tivera pensamentos que sabia que não eram propriamente seus, mas não conseguia situar-se, só sabia que dizia a verdade quando falara a Asmita que o amara, sim. Foi distraído pela chegada de certo casal que, para quem costumava ser bem grudado, estavam longe até de mais.

Mu – Asmita… por acaso, além de você e Kardia, é Albafica quem está aqui hoje?

Asmita – Hum, sim, por quê?

Mu – Porque eu acharia muito estranho o Afrodite chegar numa festa sem os cachos bem arrumados, com pouca maquiagem e sem estar literalmente pendurado no pescoço do Carlo. – Dito isso, Asmita se virou discretamente para observar o outro casal.

Asmita – Ignorando o fato de que eu era cego… o Albafica que eu conheci provavelmente não estaria nem mesmo de vestido e muito menos segurando a mão de alguém. Já considero isso um grande avanço.

Mu – Isso tende a ficar caótico… - Mu passou a mão pela testa, preocupado.

Asmita – Não acredito que deva se pôr preocupado, meu marido. Se houvesse de ficar caótico, já teria acontecido bem mais cedo.

Mu – Você diz isso porque não conhece esse bando depois que começa a beber nas festas…

Asmita – Eu acredito que essa é uma parte que preferia não conhecer. – Voltou a aninhar-se contra o marido, a estranheza de Shion e as palavras de Dohko não paravam de incomodá-lo. Se Dohko sabia, se falava de uma "segunda chance", certamente aquela pessoa estava no seu passado… e isto parecia ir ainda mais longe: provavelmente estivera ao seu alcance. Se amuou tanto com seus pensamentos que sentiu-se indisposto a prosseguir ali, não havia mais qualquer maneira de aproveitar o clima festivo, por mais que realmente desejasse ver seus antigos irmãos de armas interagindo agora.  
Mu – Amado de minha alma, seus cosmo está oscilante mais uma vez… mas agora não parece querer acalmar-se…

Asmita – Eu… não me sinto confortável para estar aqui. Não nesse momento. Eu preciso acalmar minha mente, Mu.

Mu – Está bem, estamos só a um lance de escadas da sua casa, vamos voltar até que você se sinta melhor.

Asmita – Não vai ficar aborrecido pela reunião com os demais?

Mu – Posso me reunir com eles todos os dias, o tempo inteiro se depender de certos amigos mais grudentos, mas com você… não sei quanto tempo foi guardado pra passarmos por esses momentos juntos, Asmita. Ademais, você… esta alma que tanto amo… sempre será minha prioridade.  
Asmita – Obrigado…

…Saíram discretamente da casa de Leão, para não alarmarem ninguém e também para não serem interrompidos em seu intento de regressar para Virgem. Desta vez, a subida foi completamente silenciosa, ao contrário dos risos tranquilos que haviam trocado ao voltar da feira mais cedo. No coração de Mu, conservava-se o único desejo de manter Asmita protegido, embora não soubesse exatamente de quê desde que o homem em questão era considerado um dos cavaleiros mais poderosos da História.

" _ **Poder não significa solidez emocional. É dever daqueles que amam, resguardarem o coração dos que são amados para não caírem nos infortúnios de sofrimentos desnecessários…"**_

 _(…N/A: por motivos revelados durante a narrativa seguinte, a partir daqui as marcações de nome antes das falas tornam-se desnecessárias na maior parte)._

…Sentaram-se longamente em silêncio sob um dos arcos do jardim da casa de Virgem. A noite alta e estrelada sustentando a luz da constelação sobre as árvores floridas. Mu fitou ao longe as árvores gêmeas. Elas ainda eram parte de uma lembrança dolorosa para ele, mesmo que belas.

\- Yashodhara… - Ouviu Asmita murmurar para si mesmo, mas não se atentou as palavras, voltando-se para o loiro.

\- O que disse, meu amado?

\- Apenas pensando. Em passados. Me desculpe, tentei me desviar disso, mas não pude.

\- Eu lhe deixei aflito, sinto muito.

\- Eu estou bem. – O loiro olhou para o marido e se esforçou para sorrir, mas a dor atravessava seus olhos cristalinos.

\- O que mais eu posso dar de mim para não ver esta tristeza nos teus olhos? – Tomou ambas as mãos do loiro carinhosamente entre as suas.

\- Você me deu tudo. Quem me tirou, fui eu mesmo.

\- Eu não entendo…

\- Eu não estava cego dos olhos, meu marido. Estava cego do coração. Você me disse quem era no meu tempo. Mas eu não me ative a você naquele momento. Porque eu havia me esquecido, outra vez, que a maior iluminação é a profundidade do amor que te faz indistinguir-se do outro.

…Século XVIII, Jamiel…

Asmita parou diante do mestre, que se punha sentado na beira da janela, vendo a noite escura dominar o céu. Se prendeu a ouvir a respiração compassada do homem mais velho, tinha vindo se apresentar a ele com um propósito particular, não portava sua brilhante armadura. Gostaria de estar ali em absoluta humildade.

\- Mestre Hakurei… - Sua voz soou suave, não queria perturbar o mestre.

\- O que eu posso fazer por você, Asmita? – Hakurei tinha para ele um tom bastante gentil em vista do que Asmita conhecia daquele homem. Mas sabia que, antes de tudo, era uma pessoa boa e justa. Alguém admirável.

\- Eu vim… lhe dizer adeus. Irei me consumir no que devo fazer. Não deverei estar contigo novamente. – A voz do cavaleiro de Virgem saiu estranhamente tremula. Tinha tencionado ter este último momento com o mestre que lhe acolhera e consolara, mas não imaginara a estranha emoção que lhe tomaria ao estar fazendo isso. Sentiu os lábios e a garganta secarem e os olhos umedecerem.

Percebeu os movimentos do mestre ao se levantar e deixar a janela para se aproximar, mas se surpreendeu ao ter ambas as mãos tomadas entre as mãos ásperas e firmes de Hakurei. O calor de seu cosmo tão próximo o inquietava tanto que gostaria de encurtar aquela despedida.

\- Nós vamos nos encontrar novamente. Num tempo onde haverá lugar para nós.

Hakurei abaixou o rosto, como em reverencia, seus cabelos tocando os braços do virginiano quase em carícia, o cheiro de lavanda e jasmim ficando mais forte pela proximidade, enquanto seus lábios beijavam com suavidade cada uma das mãos do jovem, em um ato de respeito e devoção. Primeiro as costas das mãos e então, virando-as, beijou-lhe as palmas. O contato fez a pele clara se arrepiar e o jovem quase puxou os braços, mas aguardou contido, enquanto apenas suaves lágrimas lhes escapavam em silêncio. Seu coração dominado por confuso desespero. Não estava assustado com a situação, estava assustado com o que viria a seguir. Havia se privado de se afetuar de mais para não machucar a ninguém e a si mesmo ao cumprir o dever para o qual se preparara a vida toda, mas o mais simples gesto de afeto o desestabilizara tanto. Hakurei tornou a erguer-se, ainda mantendo as mãos pequenas de Asmita entre as suas. Nenhuma palavra foi dita. Asmita sentiu o cheiro da pele direto dela, o rosto que tocara o seu mais suavemente do que uma brisa de verão, apenas uma vaga sensação do contato. Respirou o ar que fluia da respiração compassada do mestre, buscou o ar no hálito quente dos lábios próximos aos seus próprios. Mas foi perdido, enquanto um beijo gentil era depositado em sua testa, entre os fios claros de seus cabelos, para então senti-lo afastar-se totalmente e soltar suas mãos. Sentiu-se vazio, assustadoramente vazio. Queria alcançar o carinho novamente, mas sabia que não havia tempo para buscar por isso. Nunca houvera, provavelmente, era assim que se sentia. " _Desta forma é melhor. Afeto em demasia teria sido uma distração erronea e não devo confundir respeito com carinho. Eu não tive mérito algum para ser amado por qualquer pessoa. Nunca houve tempo. Nunca se adaptaria ao propósito da minha vida desta vez. Mas eu agradeço sinceramente por esta perturbadora despedida, mestre. Agora eu sei que nunca deveria ter vindo lhe ver antes de me destruir."_

Virou-se sem ainda em silêncio e foi até as escadas, começando a subida. Só ao se afastar, sentiu que enfim o cosmo de Hakurei parecia fluir novamente, ainda que muito controlado. E encontrou ali tão profundo pesar que jamais imaginou, tais sentimentos lhe pareciam esmagadores, mesmo que estivessem partindo de outra pessoa.

" _Nenhum de nós iria sobreviver de qualque forma, mestre. Apenas proteja o que você desejava tanto proteger, as suas crianças…"_

…

… Passado, Siddhartha…

Estavam sob a lua cheia que iluminava o vasto jardim, as pétalas das flores sensíveis ao vento pendiam das árvores sobre suas cabeças. Nenhuma palavra foi dita.

Yashodhara segurou as mãos do marido, ainda entre lágrimas. Sabia o que ele pretendia, embora não ousasse pronunciar. O olhar que lhe foi devolvido continha o mesmo intenso amor de todos os dias passados juntos. Mas não havia mais tempo a viver em um paraíso que só existia para eles enquanto o mundo ao seu redor ruía. Ela prosseguiu chorando da saudade antecipada, enquanto se curvava para beijar as preciosas mãos que lhe haviam cuidado por todo o tempo desde que haviam se unido, suas lágrimas caindo sobre a pele quente de seu amado. Ainda com o rosto em suas mãos, rezou para que algum dia, sob a luz da verdade, viesse a estar com ele novamente sem precisar dizer adeus. Siddhartha jurou que alcançaria a luz para trazer a ela. Não sabia naquele momento, que por tempos incontáveis, aquela pessoa era luz.

…

…Guerra Santa, século XX, Casa de Virgem…

Mu se ajoelhou em frente ao seu mais adorado enquanto este permanecia em posição de lótus. Já não mais meditava. Apenas aguardava. Mu levou as mãos para segurar as mãos delicadas do indiano trazendo-as para perto de si, enquanto se curvava junto delas até quase tocar ao chão, o rosário ainda mantido entre suas mãos unidas. Conhecia os intentos daquele coração sem precisar lhe ser dito. E iria sofrer a dor que não estava disposto a sofrer por mais nada para que esses intentos se cumprissem. Mesmo que isso significasse novamente ter que dizer adeus indeterminadamente, como fizera treze anos antes. Desta vez, talvez, fosse um adeus de uma vida até a próxima e isso o fez estremecer. Sentiu o coração de seu adorado palpitar cada vez mais forte, acompanhando o ritmo doloroso do seu próprio. Beijou-lhe cuidadosamente as mãos, uma após a outra, repetidas vezes, tentando acalmar seu próprio desespero. Por fim acabou por afundar o rosto entre elas, deixando o amargo pranto silencioso verter por quanto suportasse fazê-lo naquela presença. Ergueu o rosto apenas para ver as mesmas lágrimas dominando a face suave de seu amado, que agora lhe fitava com as belas jóias azuis a brilharem intensamente pela ferida que não se fecharia. Aproximou-se e brevemente selou seus lábios nos dele, num último gesto de seu amor antes de levantar-se e deixar a sala sem olhar para trás. Se olhasse, temia que não pudesse deixá-lo partir.

…

 **-** Asmita, por favor, não chore, meu amado! – Mu se afligiu pela tristeza que o loiro já não conseguia conter, trazendo as mãos para mais perto de seu rosto curvado para beijá-las gentilmente. Não entendeu porque aquele gesto pareceu apenas aumentar-lhe a dor.

\- Vai ser sempre assim… a nossa despedida? – Asmita tentou conter os soluços.

\- Sempre assim?

\- Eu sei quem você era, meu marido. E eu fui um tolo porque não o notei a tempo de ter-lhe comigo. Qualquer pessoa poderia dizer que você me teria rejeitado, mas uma única memória me basta para saber que não. No entanto, de fato, não havia tempo. Será que este é o tempo em que há lugar para nós?

\- Já lutamos até o fim por uma chance como esta. Eu não posso saber, mas eu sinto que seja. O tempo de paz para nós. Já o tivemos outrora, mas tivemos muito tempo de dor e separação. Eu não irei mais deixa-lo. Nem ao meu Shaka e nem a ninguém que você venha a se tornar em tempo algum. Se tiver de viver, seja qual vida for, viverei contigo; se tiver de morrer, seja qual morte for, morrerei contigo. Eu nunca mais vou permitir que nos percamos um do outro. Isto eu lhe prometo.

Asmita balançou a cabeça, não sabia se devia buscar ainda mais ao marido ou se queria apartar-se. Saber quem ele era implicava em um desespero tão profundo pelo simples fato de que, de alguma forma, o tivera, mas jamais notara que o cuidado que lhe fora dispensado era o que se dava a um amado esposo e não apenas a um amigo…

\- Eu não lhe dizia nada porque não sabia que todo o meu imenso amor por você significava _isso_ … Eu não entendia destas coisas muito bem. Eu ainda não entendo. Você era minha pessoa mais querida e eu sentia sua falta tão dolorosamente, mas nunca entendi que era porque… porque estava apaixonado…

Mu o observou serenamente. Algo dentro de si esperara aquela confissão por tão longo tempo… O amor puro de Asmita. Não entendia porque seu coração parecia cansado e ferido como nunca antes, mas enfim, satisfeito.

O virginiano virou-se para olhar o amado nos olhos novamente. Agora sabia o que aquele brilho diferente significava, _ele continuava ali, olhando para ele, todo o tempo_ … Levou as mãos até as mechas do cabelo de Mu que pendiam aos lados do rosto, removendo uma das presilhas e depois a outra. Guardou-as entre suas mãos e ficou a observá-lo, as mechas livres do peso das presilhas assim como os fios no rabo alto balançavam com a brisa perfumada do jardim. Um sutil sorriso se prendeu nos lábios do loiro, enquanto erguia a mão para acariciar uma daquelas mechas outra vez.

\- Seu cabelo é lindo… Uma vez Dohko me deu um ramo de lavanda, dizendo "é a cor dos cabelos dele, mesmo que você não possa ver". O cheiro… eu nunca me esqueceria do cheiro. Você ainda tem cheiro de lavanda e jasmim… Eu acredito que tenha rejeitado a verdade pelo dia todo assim como rejeitei por anos naquele tempo… Eu sinto muito se o fiz sofrer por isso…

\- Não fique se desculpando… - Mu levou a mão para acariciar o rosto de Asmita, mantendo-a ali. – É agradável ouvi-lo falar sobre "antes".

\- Mesmo que eu o tenha deixado triste?

\- Você nunca me deixou triste, Asmita.

\- Mas… eu… passei dez anos apaixonado por você… não, não apenas _apaixonado_ … eu o amava completamente… mas sem nunca entender de que forma e, assim… jamais lhe disse nada…

\- Eu também não lhe disse. Mas, dez anos? Isso é todo o tempo pelo qual nos conhecemos… - _"Como eu posso saber destas coisas? Como posso falar delas com naturalidade se este ainda sou eu?…"_

\- É sim. Eu não pude evitar, eu apenas o amei desde o começo. Eu nem tentei evitar, na verdade, gostava tanto de você e de todas as coisas que me ensinava, da maneira como me tratava, gostava especialmente quando dividia seu chá comigo e me contava coisas que ainda me pareciam um pouco misteriosas porque eu não conhecia quase nada do mundo e da vida e você era tão sábio e tão gentil ao compartilhar seus pensamentos comigo… Tantas vezes eu me pegava pensando que eu era uma criança tola e nada além e não entendia porque você era tão atencioso e se preocupava, eu achava que não valia pena… mas então você vinha até mim como se lendo meus sentimentos ruins e sempre fazia algo que me deixava com o gosto de que eu era importante e especial. E foi assim que você me ensinou que todas as pessoas são, de alguma forma, que a diferença que as dividia entre boas e más era a capacidade de sentir compaixão. Eu me esforcei muito para ser uma pessoa boa e iluminada, não sentia que merecia estar perto de você se eu não fosse livre de qualquer estigma de maldade… Mas quando eu tive que ficar longe por muito tempo, eu comecei a ficar tão desesperado pela dor, que em muitos momentos eu fui arrogante… Até o dia do ramo de lavanda*. Naquele dia, Shion e Dohko me visitaram aqui. Eu me senti menos sozinho e menos distante de você. Mesmo com dor pela saudade, eu comecei a trazer a tona outra vez todas as coisas que você me ensinara. Eu nunca me senti bom o suficiente, mas eu continuei me esforçando para entender o que era amor, benevolência e compaixão em plenitude, sabia que isso me tornaria capaz de fazer algo por quem era importante para mim. É por isso que eu estava feliz quando pude colocar minhas forças no rosário. Finalmente todas as minhas coisas boas tinham sentido, aquilo iria proteger a quem eu amava… Fazendo isso, eu abandonei você?

A pergunta surpreendeu ao ariano. Sentiu seus olhos arderem e moveu-se para mais perto do loiro, incomodado com o sofrimento dele.

\- Nós não vivemos para nós mesmos… Eu não me senti abandonado, de qualquer maneira. Mas eu não tenho como descrever a imensidão da dor de não poder evitar que você precisasse chegar ao ponto de se sacrificar… A minha debilidade diante disso se assomou a amargura por nunca ter lhe contado o quanto eu o amava…

\- Bem… está me contando agora. – O olhar cheio de ternura do loiro começou a acalmar aquilo que persistia em doer no coração de Mu. Finalmente tinha compreendido seu vínculo com o passado, com _aquela_ guerra… com Shion. Eram separações e desencontros de mais entre pessoas que se pertenciam, por isso machucava tanto.

Kardia queria poder se casar.

Albafica queria poder amar sem ferir.

Asmita queria sua família de volta.

Ele próprio queria uma maneira de protege-los de mais dor além da inevitável…

E todos os outros, cada um com seus desejos mais profundos, eram todos desejos simples e ainda assim, quantos deles teriam realizado algo que queriam de todo o coração? _Eles não viviam para si mesmos…_

Essa era uma realidade imutável, eles doavam suas vidas para cuidarem do equilíbrio e bem estar do mundo.

\- Se nós não vivemos para nós mesmos… eu tinha o direito de lhe dizer que o amava acima de todas as outras coisas? Isso não serviria apenas para magoá-lo e confundi-lo sobre seus deveres e escolhas?

\- Ainda que não vivamos para nós mesmos… Dohko e Shion não se casaram? E não foram os únicos a terem sobrevivido? - Mu concordou com a cabeça, aguardando que o outro seguisse com as palavras. – E hoje, você e Shaka não se confessaram também e não fizeram os mesmos votos? E os outros pares entre os cavaleiros não estão a planejar fazer o mesmo, atar suas vidas para sempre?

\- Sim…

\- Amor nos torna verdadeiramente fortes. O meu sacrifício não foi por dever. Foi, em primeiro lugar, por amor. E eu tenho certeza de que, quando você caiu na guerra, também foi por amor… Nós podíamos parecer mais fortes do que aqueles garotos que você chamava de par de imbecis apaixonados, mas eles foram contra as regras, foram contra a ideia de não ter uma vida para si, uniram-se de maneira indissolúvel e, deuses, eu sei, tão bem como você sabe, que eles pensavam um no outro o tempo inteiro. E eles continuaram em pé muitas vezes mesmo depois que todos que eram considerados mais fortes do que eles, caíram. Eles viveram pra levar adiante tudo o que nós outros com amores irrealizados não pudemos. Então… talvez, se você tivesse me contado, eu pudesse ter me assustado a princípio… mas não me magoaria. Você nunca me magoaria por me amar.

\- Eu cometi um erro por não lhe falar?

\- Não. Também foi você quem me ensinou que algumas coisas tem um tempo correto para serem realizadas. Talvez tivéssemos ficado bem juntos, mas o meu lugar era no Santuário e o seu, em Jamiel. Muitas coisas poderiam ter nos mantido separados mesmo que o sentimento fosse confesso e isso poderia ter sido muito mais doloroso. Não há como saber. Mas fizemos o que acreditamos ser correto. Você não guardou seus sentimentos sem motivo.

\- Você se desesperou o dia todo por não ter encontrado _"esta pessoa"_ no seu tempo, Mita… como posso pensar que eu não estava errado guardando meus sentimentos?

\- Não foi o que você guardou que nos manteve separados como casal, foi o que eu me recusei a compreender, Hak… - Por um instante, se perdeu ainda mais no tempo e quase pronunciara o nome de seu mais amado. Levou a mão à boca e abaixou o rosto, envergonhado. _"Esta conversa está se tornando deveras estranha… eu sei que ainda estou falando com Mu, mas então, porque as memórias e sentimentos que ele me mostra… são os do meu precioso Hakurei, como se apenas um ínfimo tempo houvesse nos passado após aquela guerra?…"_

\- Não precisa ficar assim… - Os braços do lemuriano circularam a cintura do loiro com carinho, o aproximando de seu corpo. – Não importa como me compreenda ou por que nome me chame, eu continuo sendo apenas _**seu**_.

\- Eu não compreendo… não entendo o porquê do dia de hoje estar acontecendo…

\- Tão pouco eu. Mas Kardia conseguiu o "sim" que tanto queria para o pedido de casamento…

\- E eu consegui encontrar você… Do _jeito certo_ …

\- O que seria me encontrar do "jeito certo", Mita?

Asmita riu baixinho e ergueu o rosto, deixando seus lábios tocarem os do lemuriano levemente. Logo estava capturado por um beijo lânguido, sentindo a língua macia tocar a sua sem pressa, lhe experimentando, lhe provocando… um beijo com o mesmo sabor do que haviam trocado no quarto, antes de descerem para a festa, diferente de todos os outros tantos trocados naquele dia.

" _Ah, então é isto o que significa… que este jeito de tocar… é especialmente do meu Hakurei?… Eu poderia tê-lo tocado assim no nosso tempo… poderia ter lhe entregado meu coração e corpo no nosso tempo… mas lamentações a mais apenas irão nos impedir de ter um momento de plenitude, mesmo que através do tempo e dos olhos do nosso futuro… e é este o nosso futuro, meu querido mestre Hakurei… casados, atados para sempre, como antes foi, como sempre deverá ser. Consciente ou apenas flutuando como parte desta alma, eu irei existir para o único caminho de Iluminação do qual sempre precisei… minha sabedoria reside neste amor… minha Luz… reside em você…"_

(…)  
Os primeiros raios do sol atravessavam a janela entreaberta, juntamente com uma brisa suave e fresca, que fez o loiro se enrolar contra o marido, encolhido nos lençóis. A luz da manhã clara e vívida perturbou seus olhos, fazendo-o esconder o rosto no meio dos cabelos lilases do outro. A voz normalmente mal humorada pela manhã, havia retornado e já resmungava:

Shaka – Você esqueceu de fechar as cortinas de novo, Mu.

Mu – Como sabe que eu esqueci de fechar as cortinas anteontem também? – O lemuriano já estava acordado fazia algum tempo, relembrando detalhe por detalhe da noite passada, que embora não tivesse sido "sua", era do alguém que estivera sempre espreitando em seu coração e lhe somando em sabedoria e no amor que não podia contar pelo virginiano.

Shaka – Você mesmo disse que tinha certeza de que eu iria me lembrar. – Mu aconchegou o marido com carinho em seu abraço, mantendo-o bem junto a si. Shaka lhe retribuiu, seu tom de voz se amenizando em um sussurro carinhoso. – Minha alma está em paz agora. Obrigado.

Mu – E a minha está um caos… você tem idéia?… - O ariano riu-se baixinho, enquanto beijava o rosto do loiro.

Shaka – Não. Realmente não consigo assimilar o que significa em totalidade isto o que descobrimos… Mas você deu a chance que eles não tiveram… Em comparação ao nosso tempo, o deles foi algo tão mais… esmagadoramente doloroso…

Mu – Por favor, não se angustie você também, meu querido. Foi desesperador lidar com as dores de Asmita durante quase todo o tempo antes da certeza dele sobre quem eu era…  
Shaka – Mas agora ele sabe. Agora ele tem sua própria memória do que é a luz de um dia calmo, do que são as cores belas da nossa Índia, de como são os seus fios de lavanda sob o vento de um dia quente; agora ele tem sua própria memória de quanto amor é dispensado à ele e sempre o foi… e de como é doce cada toque do mestre a quem ele amou de maneira tão pura. E aqui dentro… - Apontou para o próprio peito. – Aqui agora há uma paz incomum, uma serenidade que eu jamais senti antes. A mesma serenidade que eles dividiam em seus momentos de silêncio compartilhado, a mesma que, deve ser a mim, a conduta da perfeição em cada passo através do caminho para a Verdade.  
…

Mu tornou a se perguntar muitas vezes se, algum dia, veria especificamente a Asmita uma outra vez…  
…

 **Fim – (Continua na "50 dias com ele", já publicada).**

Kagayaku Sora No Shijima Ni Wa - Kalafina No Silêncio do Céu Brilhante

Segure as lágrimas frias  
Quando a hora chegar  
Você procura pela luz  
Abrindo caminho pela escuridão

A voz persa cantada em vermelho  
Lentamente, pigmentos tingem seu peito  
Como se fosse um desejo eterno  
E rapidamente, dispersando melodia

No silêncio do céu brilhante  
É o meu jardim  
Algum dia você irá chegar  
Do outro lado

A escuridão da noite, embora guarde a lua  
Sussurra ao longo de uma canção de ninar  
Até que os olhos das crianças  
Que já não choram, tornam-se embebidos em sonhos

Digo adeus  
Porque nunca mais verei você de novo.  
Pois, esta adorada  
E dolorosa noite arranca meu coração

No silêncio do céu brilhante  
É onde está a sua casa.  
A lua está para lá da escuridão que cai sobre nós  
Desejando que todos voltem

Pelo pequeno caminho

…

 _ **Notas da Autora:  
Finalmente postando o último capítulo, que já estava praticamente pronto desde agosto do ano passado, mas precisava de retoques e algumas cenas nos entremeios. Este capítulo sim se entrelaça completamente com diversas referências da fanfic "50 dias com ele", inclusive muito do que aconteceu no passado (século XVIII) e após o ocorrido neste dia da Y&T, estão nela. Inclusive seu "desfecho" real.  
Gostaria de dedicar de coração à Litha-Chan por todos os comentários e análises maravilhosos que muito me estimularam a prosseguir e milagrosamente terminar uma fanfic, eu realmente espero que este "final" possa ter ficado do seu agrado, apesar da demora.  
À Kikyou - de – Aries**_ _ **, que me acompanha desde tempos mitológicos, espero que o romantismo do último capítulo tenha ficado a altura!  
À Proto di Fênix por ter lido 300 vezes este meu xodó, que colocou uma palavra que eu sempre atribuí mentalmente a história: delicada.  
À Lourdes Ferreira por todo o pedido pela continuação, minha querida, agradeço muito pelo apoio!  
À Deni-Chan, que muito sente saudades do Mushakismo da antiguidade, este finalzinho de cena foi feito pensando especialmente em você. E as aventuras e desventuras da 50 dias, direta ou indiretamente, são todas sua culpa, hehe.**_

 _ **E finalmente, à Matsuri Hikari, que me deve o desenho da cena da feira e da cena da banheira hehehe. E que aguenta meus chorumes quando não consigo escrever e shippa tudo junto comigo.  
Sem mais porque as notas e dedicatórias já estão maiores do que o capítulo em si, me despeço e agradeço à todos que leram e que eventualmente, lerão a esta história.  
Beijos!**_


End file.
